Complications
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: Loki Beaker has everything going for him as he approaches his sophomore year at Sim State...except his mother's past is lined with mystery, his physics professor hates him for seemingly no reason, his girlfriend, Circe, is using him for his money, and it's pretty obvious that he's in love with her ex-boyfriend, Vidcund. Good thing he doesn't know any of this yet, right? - Complete!
1. Introduction

Hey guys! _Twisted_ just ended last week, so I thought it would be the perfect time to start another fanfiction. This is a story that I've been planning for a month before I finally took the plunge and started writing it. It follows (surprise, surprise!) Loki and Vidcund, as they make their way through their sophomore year of college, and it has a fairly large storyline involving Loki's mother, Gundrun. I mentioned a few months ago that I wanted to write some shorter fanfictions for The Sims Archive, so here we go! :) Hopefully by having shorter chapters, I'll be able to post updates more often. As always, feel free to let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more of this fic!

* * *

 **Complications** _by SClownzZzZz_

 _Introduction_

"This is it, Gundrun. We just have to run one more test, and then we can finally patent the Resurrect-O-Nomitron," Ben Irma, a third-year grad student at Sim State University tells his grad student peer, Gundrun Halfdanarson, as he screws in the final bolt on their invention. Ben steps back to admire the simple beige telephone that is sitting on a charcoal, skeleton throne before glancing over at his peer, who is busy gazing at a small love letter she found in her pocket moments prior.

"Geez Louise, Gundrun! Don't tell me it's more drivel from Bjorn," Ben states, rolling his eyes as he mutters the failing scientist's name, "I mean, sure, he's rich, but what else does he really have going for him?"

"Well," Gundrun begins, delicately folding the letter, "he's very sweet and smart and exceptionally brave, almost to the point of virtue-"

"Not to mention a total player," Ben adds, crossing his arms in front of his torso with a huff.

"Ben, I am too," Gundrun reminds him, "I've told you time and time again, I'm not looking for anything serious. I'm quite happy with where I'm at right now," she says, taking a deep breath before turning back to their invention, "Come on, let's run that final test."

Gundrun walks towards the machine and picks up the telephone receiver. She groans, clenching her stomach in pain as a wave of nausea starts washing over her. Sensing her discomfort, Ben reaches an arm out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gundrun lies, doing her best to muster a smile, "Let me just sit down for a moment – Oh God!" Gundrun cries, lurching forward and covering the white-tiled floor with vomit. Ben takes a step back, looking positively horrified.

"Shit."

…

"Ben, I don't know why you took me here. I keep telling you that I'm fine," Gundrun states, lying down at a hospital bed at Sim State's Medical Center.

"Either way, I don't think you want to take a chance," Ben speaks up from the seat at the side of her bed. The pair look up as the doctor enters the room, clipboard in hand, and stops at Gundrun's feet.

"Well, it took twenty minutes, but we figured out why you've been throwing up so much lately. Congratulations!" the doctor beams, staring down at the young woman. Next to her, Ben is turning a deep shade of red.

Gundrun cocks her forehead, her face filled with confusion. "For what?" she wonders.

…

A few minutes later, Ben storms out of the hospital room and blazes down the hallway, furiously pushing the double doors open with his hands. "Ben, wait! We can talk about this!" Gundrun cries, trailing after him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Gun," Ben fumes, locking eyes with her, "There's no way that baby is mine! And if you ever want us to be together, then you'll have to get rid of it."

Gundrun stops in place, holding her hand protectively over her stomach. Gundrun quickly shakes her head, her mouth agape at what he is suggesting. "No."

"Alright, fine," Ben claims, throwing his hands up, "Then have a nice life with the shitstorm."

Gundrun watches as Ben stomps off the premises and out of her life, a feeling of seclusion washing over her; the young scientist scared of what is to come.

…

Gundrun sighs as she stares up at golden lettering of the address detailed on the roomy roost on Rock Ridge Road, the warm Aurora Skies air giving her more anxiety than comfort as she stands in front of the wooden door. Gundrun quietly scans the area a few times before ringing the doorbell.

The door swings open almost instantly, as a young man with bright blonde hair and purple swim trunks appears in the doorway, his face lighting up when he sees her. "Why, if it isn't Gundrun, my favorite lover," Bjorn coos, his signature smirk shining on his face.

"Bjorn, I'm pregnant," Gundrun bluntly reveals, panic in her eyes as she gets straight to the point, "I don't know what to do!" she weeps, "My parents are going to kill me when they find out. Not to mention the fact that I am going to be shunned by the entire neighborhood because it happened out of wedlock. Oh God, I'm going to get kicked out of Sim State, aren't I? And then there's my program-"

"Gundrun, relax," Bjorn states, having no trouble keeping his composure, "I'll marry you."

"You will?" Gundrun squeaks.

"Of course," Bjorn confirms, "I love you, and I don't really have anything else on the horizon anyway, except the cable guy's coming sometime next week, but I can probably reschedule that," he adds, playfully tapping his chin.

Gundrun smiles. "But what about the baby?"

"Do you want the baby?" Gundrun nods, "Then keep the baby. A kid with two Romance sims as parents can't turn out that bad, right?" he says, putting his arm around her, "So, is our marriage going to be open?" he wonders, Gundrun nods once more. Bjorn grins, "Perfect."

 _Sim State University – Twenty Years Later_

"Well, this is it, son," Bjorn announces, standing in front of the rented residence on Peanut Street with the rest of his family, "Are you ready to start your sophomore year?"

"I guess," Loki mutters, standing next to his younger sister, Erin, who appears bored out of her mind. "Can you guys please go now?"

"No! Loki!" Gundrun cries, racing forward and pulling her son into a painfully-tight embrace, "Don't leave me!"

"Mom! What the hell?! You're so embarrassing!" Loki hollers, clearly irritated, "This is year two, it shouldn't be this difficult for you to say goodbye to me!"

"Aww!" Gundrun coos, her eyes filling with tears as she stares down at him, "We're all going to miss you so much, right Erin?" she asks her daughter.

Erin shrugs, disinterested, "Can we go now? I'm supposed to meet my friends in an hour!" she whines.

"See? Erin has the right idea," Loki comments as his mother gestures Bjorn and Erin into the familial embrace. Loki's eyes widen as he shakes his head at his family members, "Let go of me! I hate all of you! Now please leave before Circe gets here."

At the sound of this treacherous name, Gundrun pulls back from the embrace. "You know, Loki, college is a great time to find a new girlfriend," she states as the rest of the family disperses around the pair.

"Mom, I've already told you, I am content with Circe," Loki reminds her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I know, dear," Gundrun replies, "but trust me, sweetheart, you are too good for her," she declares, glancing to the side at Vidcund, who is busy unpacking his belongings in front of another rented house a few meters away from them. "Hello, Vidcund," Gundrun greets, moseying over to him. "Are you living here now, too?" she wonders.

Vidcund nods as Loki walks up behind his mother. "Yeah," he answers, "My dad rented a house for us."

" _Us_?" Loki repeats, his eyes widen at this news, "Oh no."

"Hey Loki, look!" Vidcund's old brother, Pascal, chimes, sticking his head out the kitchen window, "We're neighbors! I can wave to you from the window!"

Loki face palms, groaning into his hand. "Oh God, no! Someone please stop this nightmare-"

"So," Gundrun continues, still staring down at the blonde Curious brother, "You're eighteen now, right?"

"Alright, Mom. It's time to go!" Loki chimes, swiftly pushing his mother away from Vidcund.

Moments later, Vidcund's father, Glarn, cries as he throws his arms around him. "Please, don't leave me-"

"Aww, Dad," Vidcund begins, hugging his father back, "It won't be that bad."

"-Don't leave me with just your brother!" Glarn completes, gesturing to Lazlo who is busy tapping away on his Game Boy behind them, entirely oblivious to the scene that is unfolding around him.

"Hey, Dad. Check it out!" Pascal announces from the window, "This dish soap is only slightly toxic!" he states, pointing to the bright blue bottle in his hand.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Glarn mutters, pulling away from Vidcund, "Now stay out of trouble and listen to your brother," he instructs, before glancing up at Pascal, who is vigorously sniffing the dish soap. "On second thought, _don't,_ " he advises.


	2. Chapter 1: Professor Nutcase

**Complications**

 _Chapter One – Professor Nutcase_

"Hurry up, Circe! I'm not going to be late for my first senior-level class!" Loki shouts up the staircase of Circe's modest, green apartment on Almond Road.

"You mean _our_ first senior-level class," Circe corrects him as she descends the wooden staircase, "And you have nothing to worry about, because I just found my glasses," she states, pushing her black frames onto her face and flashing a sly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go!" Loki cries, grabbing Circe by the arm and dragging her out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, across campus, Vidcund is stepping into the Physics 475 lecture hall. "Wow," Vidcund awes, eyeing the five-hundred seat hall, which is surprisingly sprinkled with only a handful of students. "Huh, where is everyone?" he wonders, slipping into a seat in the empty first row.

"Hi, Vidcund!" a familiar voice rings out beside him. Vidcund turns abruptly, locking eyes with his ex-girlfriend and current crush, Circe Salamis.

"Oh, hi, Circe," Vidcund greets, trying to hide his blush as Circe takes the seat next to him. Vidcund's expression instantly falls when Loki clears his throat behind them. Vidcund watches as his main rival plops himself down on the other side of Circe. Vidcund groans.

Loki turns to Vidcund, "Dingus," he states, nodding in acknowledgement.

Vidcund sighs and turns away from the pair, who are now whispering to themselves in private. A young girl with black ponytails and thick-rimmed glasses sits down behind Vidcund and waves to him. "Hi," she says. Vidcund quickly looks around, wondering who she is talking to. The girl smiles, "I'm talking to you, silly," she jokes, "My name's Cassandra. My dad is in the science career track, so I've always had an interest in physics. What about you?"

"Oh," Vidcund squeaks taken slightly off-guarded, "I'm Vidcund, and my father is in the science career, too. I guess dorkiness runs in the family," he concludes, clearly unaware that Loki is intently watching their conversation a few feet away.

"Greetings, students!" a deep masculine voice echoes throughout the lecture hall, as a middle-aged man with faded brown hair enters the premises and stands in front of the chalkboard. "My name is Dr. Benjamin Irma, and I will be your Physics 475 professor this semester!" he announces, grabbing a piece of white chalk and scribbling his name on the board. "And these three students to the right of me will be your Grad Student Teachers!" Professor Irma continues, gesturing to the three graduate students sitting off to the right of the first row.

Pascal waves excitedly to the undergraduates from his place between the other two GSTs. "Hey everyone! It's great to meet all of you!" Pascal chimes, before staring down at the sheet of paper in his hands, "Hey Loki, look! You're in my section!" Pascal exclaims, holding out his class list and pointing to his name.

"Good God, no!" Loki cries, burying his face in his hands.

"This class is going to be particularly exciting this year, because the students with the four highest grades in the course will join Sim State's Physics Team and have a chance to compete in the Simverse Winter Physics Bowl," Professor Irma reveals, clasping his hands together. "Now, if there are no further questions, let's get started with our first unit," he begins, picking up his clipboard and scanning over his classroom list. Professor Irma's eyes widen when he sees the last name 'Beaker' listed on very top. He slowly places down the clipboard and scans the room, his eyes narrowing in on the young, angry-looking blonde in the front row. The student yawns.

"Mr. Beaker," Professor Irma calls out, stopping in front of him, "Since you already look so bored, why don't you get up and stand next to the chalkboard so you can stay awake and actually learn something?"

"You mean in front of one that's entitled 'The Impossible to Solve Physics Problem'?" Loki quips, raising an eyebrow at the chalkboard which contains a massive theoretical and sloppily-written equation. The professor nods. Loki shrugs. "Okay."

"Great," Professor Irma abrasively mutters, turning back towards the class, "As I was saying, today we're going to start with a unit on String Field Theory," Professor Irma continues, stopping in the middle of the classroom.

Nearby, Loki sighs as he listens to his new professor trail off into a tangent, more intrigued by the unsolved problem beside him than the dismal topic of discussion. Loki turns towards the chalkboard and picks up a brand-new piece of chalk. He turns towards the board.

"…and that is why many sims believe that we are stuck inside a simulation," Professor Irma completes a few minutes later. He lulls, eyeing the front row of students who are staring speechless at something behind him. Professor Irma looks up, now noticing all of the students above him staring in astonishment as well. Professor Irma slowly turns around, hearing the sound of chalk hitting the small, metal ledge beneath the chalkboard.

Loki sighs, staring dryly at his fingernails as he leans up against the wall. "I'm bored," he states, standing beside the solved, seemingly-impossible physics problem.

…

"Alright, everyone," Professor Irma's voice blares through the lecture hall at the end of the class period, "Make sure to read chapters one and two in your textbooks before next session! You didn't hear it from me, but there may be a quiz on it on Wednesday," he remarks with a wink.

" _Psh, chapters one and two? I already read the whole book!"_ Loki rolls his eyes as he paces back over to his seat to retrieve his belongings.

Professor Irma steps forward and turns to the young man. "Oh, Mr. Beaker, could you stay back for a moment?"

"Ookay," Loki replies, flashing Circe an apprehensive stare before meeting his professor at the front of the classroom.

"It's only been a day, but I can already tell that this course is too challenging for you," Professor Irma affirms, rearranging some papers on his desk.

Loki scrunches his forehead, "You're joking, right?" he says skeptically, "I solved your so-called 'impossible' equation in three seconds flat."

"Yes, but that was merely a trap equation used to weed out unworthy students," Professor Irma asserts, crossing his arms over his torso.

"What?" Loki states, "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Look, Mr. Beaker, I'm telling you, if you take this course, you are going to fail," Professor Irma insists, "And that's not a great way to start your first semester at Sim State."

"-Third," Loki corrects him, "I'm a sophomore."

"I see."

"Professor Irma, I have no idea why you seem to hold a grudge against me," Loki begins, "But can you at least get to know me for a few weeks and then decide that you hate me?"

Professor Irma stops rearranging the papers on his desk and turns to him. "There is no grudge here, I'm just trying to look for you."

"Well, don't," Loki demands, staring intensely into his superior's eyes, "I'm not dropping your class. I like a challenge."

"That's exactly what I thought you would say," Professor Irma responds, tilting his head a bit, "But know this, I don't hand out As to just anyone, you're going to have to earn it," he continues, casually pacing towards his desk, "which is something I'm fairly certain you're not used to. Up until now, I'm sure everything just sort of fell into your lap."

"You know, you just met me three hours ago, right?" Loki replies, clearly puzzled by his professor's motives, "It's dangerous to make assumptions."

"I'm not making any assumptions about you, Mr. Beaker, believe me," Professor Irma claims, staring at him from the corner of his eye as he faces the blackboard. He picks up an eraser and starts erasing the physics problem, "Now get out of my classroom."

Loki nods, "Alright. See you next session!" he chimes, giving the professor his signature smirk. Loki swiftly turns around, feeling Professor Irma's glares as he walks up the stairs and joins Circe, who is waiting for him by the door.

"Are you okay?" Circe asks, her face filled with worry.

"Yeah," Loki beams, more vivacious than usual, "I can't _wait_ until Wednesday."


	3. Chapter 2: Grand Turkey Club

**Complications**

 _Chapter Two – Grand Turkey Club_

Tuesday morning, Loki and Circe are standing in front of Room 206 in Waterford Hall with a small group of their classmates waiting for their discussion section to begin. Mere seconds later, Pascal swings the door open, smiling about a mile wide. "Hey guys and Circe, take a seat!" he instructs, stepping back and gesturing towards the open doorway, "Class will start in a few minutes!"

"God, this is going to be worse than I thought," Loki mutters, walking into the small, slightly-cramped classroom and taking a seat next to Circe. Loki cocks his forehead when Vidcund trails into the room behind them and plops himself down in the seat across from him, releasing a heavy sigh as his butt hits the chair.

"Vidcund? What are you doing here?" Loki wonders, "Isn't having you in this section a conflict of interest?"

"I thought so, too, but this was the only discussion section that could fit on my schedule, and the professor said it was okay," Vidcund adds, unzipping his solid white book binder and pulling out a pencil before turning towards the board.

Pascal smiles and clasps his hands together, positioning himself at the front of the room. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Physics 475 discussion section," Pascal states, stopping in front of the blackboard, "I'm Pascal, your GST: Grand Turkey Club."

"-That's GTC," Vidcund corrects, staring at his brother, puzzled.

"It's a good sandwich, Vid. Don't dis the meat!" Pascal counters, rubbing his hands together and turning to the rest of the class, Vidcund appearing even more confused than before, "Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I am your grad student teacher for this course, so if anyone wants to drop out of the class, I suggest doing it right now."

Loki sinks down in his seat and raises his hand slightly. "Believe me, if I was ever going to drop the class, it would be for this exact reason."

"Noted," Pascal remarks with a wave of his finger, "Now, before I hand out the syllabus, we're going to go around the room and have everyone introduce themselves. Cause everyone loves icebreakers, right?" Pascal cheers, flashing an optimistic smile; the class groans, "Perfect! You first!" Pascal states, pointing to the messy, black-haired student that is sitting next to Vidcund.

"Okay," the student says, "Um, I'm Craig. I'm from Strangetown, and I enjoy dark chocolate."

"Ooh, nice!" Pascal chimes, before pointing to Circe.

"I'm Circe," the young woman says, giving a disinterested half-wave with her hand, "And Craig really smells." Next to her, Loki nods in agreement.

"Uh…that's not at all how this works, Circe," Pascal cautiously speaks up, "You have to say something about yourself."

"Oh okay," Circe replies, pretending to stare off at the celestial poster behind him, "I'm Circe, and I will punch you if you tell me what to do again," she remarks, crossing her arms in challenge.

Pascal slowly takes a step back. "Alright, moving on." Pascal points to Loki.

Loki rolls his eyes at the ceiling. "Pass," he states, his arms folded.

"You can't pass. You have to do the icebreaker!"

"Psh, I don't see why it's important!" Loki concludes, "I'm probably not going to see any of these nameless people after this course is over anyway."

"Loki, if you don't participate, I'm going to have to dock points from your class participation grade," Pascal explains.

Loki sighs, "Fine. I'm Loki and don't bother talking to me, because I'm scientifically superior to you…especially you, Curious!" he proclaims, shoving his finger in Vidcund's face before sassily turning back to Pascal, "You happy?"

"A bit," Pascal answers honestly, "but I don't understand why you wouldn't want to paint yourself in a better light here."

"Why?" Loki shrugs, "I'm not a liar, and I'd say that description was pretty accurate."

"Okay, since I can see this activity is going nowhere, I'll pass out the syllabus," Pascal announces, picking up the giant stack of papers on his desk and individually handing them to the eight present students. "As you can see, I love Verdana, which is the perfect segue into today's discussion on String Theory."

Vidcund tilts his forehead, clearly confused, "What?"

Forty minutes later, Pascal is in the middle of a rather lengthy scientific lecture with half of his students falling asleep in their chairs in front of him.

"-And that is what would happen if you tried to cut a piece of string that contains all of the pinpoints leading up to the Industrial Revolution," Pascal says, continuing to pace around the room, "Now, if you tried to bite the string, that would be a entirely different concept-" Pascal continues, stopping in place when he notices someone has their hand up. "Yes, Loki?" Pascal states, staring down at the student who is reluctantly doing so, hoping to stop this nonsensical ranting.

"Is this story going anywhere?" he wonders, propping his head up with hand, bored out of his mind.

Pascal halts for a moment, briefly tapping his chin to think this one over. "No," he concludes, moving his hand down. "Let's go over what Professor Irma was talking about in class, shall we?" Pascal suggests, walking over to the chalkboard and picking up the longest piece of chalk he can find. He brings his hand up to the board and draws a large circle on it. He steps away from the board. "This is a circle," Pascal begins, turning to the group of disinterested students.

"Whoa, slow down! I don't think Vidcund can follow this," Loki quips, flashing Vidcund his signature smirk from across the table.

Vidcund narrows his eyes at his rival. "Shut-up, Loki."

"And this is a square!" Pascal completes, drawing another geometrical shape next to the circle.

"Okay, now I'm really lost," Craig chimes in, trying to draw a square in his notebook. Across from him, Circe giggles.

"That's alright, we'll go slower so everyone can keep up," Pascal assures Craig, turning away from the chalkboard. Loki throws his head back in his seat and gives an elongated groan.

"This is a four-hundred level physics course, not an elementary school art class! Give me something challenging here!" he cries, "I haven't been challenged since the fifth grade!"

Pascal cocks his forehead, somewhat surprised by this information. "When was that?"

"When we had to do that nature project to help the community," Loki reminds him.

"Ah, that explains it," Vidcund remarks, nodding in his seat.

"Loki, don't worry. This class gets quite challenging, trust me," Pascal assures him, walking over to the front table. "But for now, let's just focus on Jeffrey."

Loki scrunches his forehead. "Who's Jeffrey?"

Pascal smiles, "That's the name of the square I just drew on the board," Pascal explains, tapping his piece of chalk next to the hastily-drawn figure.

"Good God," Loki mutters, shaking his head as he rubs his aching brain. "I think I have a headache."

"Now, now, naming geometric shapes is a great way to help remember concepts for your exam!" Pascal beams, staring down at Loki enthusiastically.

"Somehow, it doesn't seem as if you're qualified to be teaching a discussion section," Loki comments, his arms crossed, "but unfortunately, I know for a fact that you are."

"Damn straight! Now, who wants a potato?" Pascal exclaims, holding out a bowl of fresh potatoes to his students. Loki groans.

"Alright," Pascal states, after passing around the wicker bowl, "I can see a few of you were severely unchallenged during this session, so I'm going to pass out the practice entrance exam for the Sim State Physics Team," Pascal reveals, picking up yet another gigantic stack of papers and handing them to his eight present students, "On the official exam, which few if any of you will be taking sometime during this semester, whoever answers the most questions correctly in fifteen minutes becomes team leader."

"Done!" Loki chimes, holding his completed paper up to Pascal.

The graduate student snatches it from him and looks back at the clock. "Wow, all five questions correct in twenty seconds, that's slow for you."

"Yeah, I would've finished sooner, but I had to sharpen my pencil first," Loki remarks, leaning back in his chair a bit, "So, when's the real exam?" he smirks.


	4. Chapter 3: Stinky

**Complications**

 _Chapter Three – Stinky_

The sun gradually rises on a serene Tuesday morning, the calm setting ironically marking the very day of Pascal's first discussion section. Vidcund is lying down on his full-sized bed asleep on his back. Vidcund moans as he shifts to his side, his nostrils taking in a foul scent in the process. Vidcund sniffs a few times, the odor now causing his eyes to water. He slowly opens his eyes, finding himself face-to-face with a skunk sleeping on the adjacent pillow.

"AHHHHH!" Vidcund shrieks, startling the small animal, and jumps out of bed. He backs towards the door, grabbing a nearby broom and attempting to shoo the skunk out of the room. The skunk races into the hallway at lightning speed, Vidcund still clutching onto the broom as he follows it into the kitchen.

"I see you met Stinky," Pascal states, sitting next to Lazlo at the kitchen table and scanning over Vidcund's chaotic appearance, "Yeah, he's a riot."

"Who or what is Stinky, Pascal?" Vidcund growls, still clenching onto the broom for dear life, "And why is there a wild animal in the house?"

Pascal tilts his forehead. "You mean Lazlo?" he questions, gesturing to their youngest brother who is halfway through a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"No," Vidcund answers firmly, "I mean the skunk, who I can only assume is named Stinky," he clarifies, "You can't keep that thing here!" he says, throwing his arm out towards the living room.

"You mean Lazlo?" Pascal repeats.

"No," Vidcund huffs, more irritated than before, "the skunk."

"Cause he's with Lazlo?"

Vidcund watches as Stinky scurries through the kitchen and jumps into Lazlo's arms.

"Now, now, Vidcund, I'm sure you'll change your mind once you take the time to get to know Stinky," Pascal reassures him, standing up from his seat and carefully taking Stinky from Lazlo's arms. He walks over to Vidcund and eagerly holds the skunk out to him. "Go on," Pascal encourages, nodding his head at his brother.

Vidcund sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine," he caves, slowly reaching his hand towards the creature. Seeing this, Stinky tenses up and makes a horrifying hissing sound. Vidcund quickly pulls his hand away and takes a few steps back.

"Aww! Look at that! He _likes_ you!" Pascal beams as Vidcund throws his head back and groans at the ceiling.

"Unbelievable," he mutters, turning to Pascal and pointing his finger in his face, "Just once, Pascal, just _once_ I would like to wake up without screaming!"

Pascal shrugs his shoulders. "Then wear a sleep mask," he suggests.

Vidcund folds his arms and glares at him. "I am never living with you again!" he shouts, before turning around and storming into the bathroom, leaving his two brothers alone at the kitchen table.

Pascal looks to Lazlo, a smug smile spread across his face. "He says that now, but I bet he changes his mind."

…

A few hours later, Vidcund and Pascal are sitting in the center of Campus Coffee House having lunch at one of the small tables near the barista bar.

"I'm really excited to be teaching this physics section, Vid," Pascal states, unzipping his forest green backpack and pulling out a handful of pages while Vidcund continues eating a turkey sandwich across from him, "This could be my first chance to contribute something to society!"

"You've already done that," Vidcund states between bites, "What about the radioactive potato maker?"

"I meant something good," he clarifies.

Vidcund nods, setting the remaining piece of his sandwich on a clean napkin, "Ah," he says, dusting the crumbs off his hands.

"Eek!" Pascal squeaks, quickly cowering in his seat and covering his face with his stack of papers.

"What's wrong, Pascal?" Vidcund asks, clearly worried as he stares his normally-fearless older brother in the eyes.

Pascal says nothing and gently points his finger to the young dark-haired man dressed in business casual staring at an intricate landscape painting across the room. "It's Jim Mullaney," Pascal whispers, lowering the papers a tad as the man wanders out of the coffee shop. Pascal sighs as he watches him exit the area. "He's so dreamy."

"Then why don't you ask him out?" Vidcund wonders.

"Why don't you ask Circe out?" Pascal counters.

"Cause she's dating Loki," Vidcund reminds him, his tone suggesting that it was obvious.

Pascal nods, seemingly satisfied with this answer, "Touché."

"Anyway, I really don't see what the big deal is, Pascal," Vidcund continues, "I mean, why can't you ask him to go out for coffee?"

"Because people like Jim Mullaney don't go out with guys like me!"

Vidcund scrunches his forehead, doing his best to follow, "Why? What's wrong with guys like you?" he wonders.

Pascal rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat, "Geez, where do I start?"

"Hey dingus, other dingus," Loki greets, giving a lackadaisical wave as he stops in front of their table. He stares down at the five coffee cups Pascal has spread out on the surface, "Getting drugged up for today's section, I see. Or did Vidcund decide to actually look awake for once?" he quips with a smirk.

"Wow, Loki. You're so hilarious," Vidcund states, deadpan as he takes a sip of his latte, "Did it take you all day to come up with that?"

"Loki, how do you get women to like you?" Pascal speaks suddenly, propping his head up on the table as he stares off into space.

Vidcund's eyes instantly widen at this question. He frantically waves his hands in front of his torso. "Whoa, Pascal. Don't-"

"Well, I was definitely not expecting to hear that from you today that's for sure," Loki begins, surprisingly unfazed by the grad student's outburst, "But usually if you want to attract a woman's attention, you need to be smart, successful, and attractive. So basically, me," he concludes as he turns slightly, "Cause honestly, who would be attracted to _that_?" Loki challenges, gesturing down at Vidcund's nimble, meager body.

Vidcund shoots Loki a glare. "You do know we have very similar body types, right?" he states.

"Yeah," Loki replies, sarcasm spewing from his voice, "You keep telling yourself that, Viddy boy."

…

Vidcund groans as his alarm clock goes off the following morning, the buzzing sound echoing throughout the entire room. "Wake up, Vid!" Pascal chimes, throwing the door open with his hand. Vidcund's eyes widen as Pascal shoves a camera in his face, the middle Curious brother quickly pulling a blanket over his halfway-decent self.

"Pascal! What the hell are you doing?!" Vidcund cries, staring down at the gigantic lens, "Why do you have a camera?"

"Oh Vidcund, I thought you'd never ask," Pascal says, giving a small chuckle and shaking his head at his brother, "I'm filming you for your dating video! It's time to get over Circe and find a new love!"

"What? No!" Vidcund squeaks, still holding the blue, fuzzy blanket over his body protectively, "Why don't you just make a video for yourself?"

Pascal sighs, moving his arms down slightly. "Because finding you a date is feasible, but finding me a date is inconceivable," he answers honestly. "Now, smile for the camera! We need a good opening shot to transition into the nature scene!"

"GET OUT!" Vidcund commands, getting up and pushing Pascal towards the open doorway. Vidcund sighs after he slams the door in Pascal's face.

Vidcund retreats to his bed, mumbling to himself when Pascal reopens the wooden door. "Okay, that was good," Pascal tells him, walking back towards his subject, "But could you try sounding a little more pleasant before you slam the door in my face?"

Pascal shifts his eyes from side to side as Vidcund shoots him the biggest glare he can muster at seven in the morning, "What?" he states, "Too soon?"

"Please get out of my room before I call the police."

"Okay, fine," Pascal caves, waving the dating project away with his hand, "I'll just go and make another potato montage. Psh, little brothers!" he huffs, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling. Pascal steps into the kitchen, locking eyes with Lazlo, who is petting Stinky on the kitchen island. The skunk is sprawled out on top of Vidcund's fruit bowl. "Geez, Lazlo, use a coaster!" Pascal instructs, pulling a small, wooden coaster out of utensil drawer and sliding it underneath the purple plastic cup that Stinky is sitting beside.

Pascal shakes his head, muttering to himself as he exits the room. "Unbelievable."


	5. Chapter 4: Publicly Humiliated

**Complications**

 _Chapter Four – Publicly Humiliated_

It's a bright Wednesday morning at Sim State, and Loki is sitting in his signature seat at the front of his physics lecture auditorium intently rereading chapters one and two in his textbook, twenty minutes before class starts. Loki sighs as he closes his book, "Well, I should be prepared for anything now…" he states into the nearly-empty classroom.

"Of course. You got this, sweetheart!" a cheery voice beams next to him.

Loki shrieks and turns towards the source of the noise, locking eyes with his mother, who is sitting comfortably in the adjacent seat. "Mom! What the hell are you doing here?! Get out before you publicly embarrass me!"

"Now dear, when has that ever happened?" Gundrun replies, giving a small chuckle and shaking her head at the thought. "Besides, I had to come here. I heard you were having some trouble with your professor, and I wanted to help."

Loki tilts his forehead, unable to believe that this atrocity is actually happening, "Where did you hear that?" he asks.

Gundrun smiles, "Pascal told me."

"Why is Pascal talking to you on the phone?"

Loki's eyes widen as Circe approaches the front row. She stops next to Gundrun, who is completely oblivious to her presence. "Uh, excuse me? You're sitting in my spot," Circe remarks, impatiently tapping her finger on the wooden desk.

"Mom, _move_ ," Loki commands, staring at his mother.

Gundrun scans the young girl over, seemingly unfazed by Circe's request. "Nonsense, sweetheart," Gundrun states, turning back towards her son, "There are literally dozens of seats available. She can find another one."

"Unbelievable," Circe grumbles, throwing her hands up as she exits the row.

Loki leans towards his mother, his voice lowered to an angry whisper. "Mom, seriously, you've gone too far," he hisses, "Why don't you just go home and meddle in Erin's life?"

"I can't," Gundrun responds, her voice chiming at normal volume, "I've been banned from the school indefinitely. Besides, you know she likes your dad more than me."

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes, resting his chin against his knuckle as he turns away from her. "Probably because Dad understands the importance of personal boundaries," he mutters, staring at the front of the classroom.

"Um, Mrs. Beaker?" Vidcund states, the middle Curious brother approaching Loki's mother. "Do you mind if I have that seat? I can't see well if I'm not close to the board."

Gundrun smiles and glances up at him. "Of course, honey. Here you go," she says, immediately getting up from the chair and stepping aside. Loki cocks his forehead, shooting his mom a look of pure bewilderment. An older man clears his throat.

"Excuse me, miss, but you shouldn't terrorize my students," Professor Benjamin Irma states, tapping Gundrun on the back, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Listen buddy, I don't know who think you are," Gundrun begins, still facing Loki, "but I can talk to my son anytime I want-" Gundrun turns around, her stomach instantly dropping as she finds herself face-to-face with Ben.

Ben's face turns white with shock. "Well, this is a surprise!" Ben states, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

"Yes…" Gundrun trails off slowly, "Excuse me for a moment." Gundrun quickly turns back around and leans towards her son, lowering her voice to a frantic whisper. "You didn't tell me Ben Irma was your professor!"

"I don't tell you anything," Loki shrugs, "Why are you surprised?"

"So…" Ben speaks up, sitting standing awkwardly behind them, "Is this your new boyfriend?"

Gundrun laughs and shakes her head. "No, this is my son!" Gundrun beams, placing her hands protectively over his shoulders. Loki groans into his hand.

"Oh," Ben squeaks, appearing rather surprised by this piece of information, "Loki's your son? He's quite brilliant," he states. Loki lifts his eyebrow at this news, Ben's instant change of demeanor causing his suspicion to rise.

"Isn't he?" Gundrun coos, "I gave birth to him myself! He's such a cutie, and he's available everyone!" she announces, her voice echoing off the walls.

Circe growls and stands up from her back row seat. "NO, HE'S NOT!" she cries, glaring daggers at his mother.

Loki sinks into his seat, bright red in embarrassment. "Oh God, please stop!" he moans, covering his face in shame as Vidcund watches the scene unfold around him with intrigue.

"Wait, I'm confused," Vidcund states, "How do you two even know each other anyway?"

"Stay out of this, Vidcund!" Loki barks.

"Well," Ben begins, clasping his hands together and turning to his student, "Gundrun and I were… _friends_ and colleagues at Sim State back in the day," he answers, stepping backward towards his desk. He gestures Gundrun beside him and turns to the rest of the crowd. "Class, I would like to introduce all of you to one of the most prestigious students in Sim State history…Gundrun Halfdanarson!"

"-Beaker," Gundrun quietly corrects, clasping her hands together as she stands next to him.

"Oh," Ben squeaks, "You actually married Bjorn?"

Gundrun nods, "Yes."

"Oh good God," Ben mumbles, giving his head a shake, "He's not here, is he?"

"No," Gundrun answers genuinely, "Do you want me to call him?"

"No," Ben immediately replies, "No, I would not," he repeats, before shaking himself out of it, "Anyway, you came here at a great time, Gun, cause we're about to have our first quiz on String Theory!"

"Ooh, I remember learning about that when we were in college," Gundrun responds, clapping her hands together in excitement, "Did you teach them about the theory involving the consequences of biting a string that contains all of the pinpoints that lead up to the Industrial Revolution yet?"

"Yes, thank you!" Pascal cries, springing up from his chair in recognition, "See? She knows what she's talking about!" he tells his discussion section. Loki rolls his eyes.

"Uh, no. That's next week's lesson," Ben says, grabbing a stack of papers from his desk and stopping in front of the first row, "Okay, everyone, take one and pass them back," he instructs, handing a stack of quizzes to Vidcund.

Gundrun nudges Ben in the side. "Can I take one, too?" she asks.

"Sure," Ben smiles, handing her a quiz, "I bet you'll get the highest grade in the class."

…

"Mom, _never_ come to my class again! That was positively mortifying!" Loki cries, the pair exiting out of Waterford Hall following the longest three hours of Loki's life.

"Oh, Loki," Gundrun states, waving the incident off with her hand, "there was nothing mortifying about it."

"Really?" Loki remarks, stopping in place to glare at her, "You jumping on Craig's desk and doing cabbage thrusts when you finished your quiz first doesn't fall under that category?"

"Back in my day, that was the only way to finish an exam," she explains, holding her finger up in point.

"Uh-huh," Loki says, rolling his eyes at the clouds, "So…in the hopes of forgetting that whole monstrosity ever happened, let's change the subject, shall we?" Loki begins, taking a deep breath to calm his anger before turning back to his mother, "So, you knew my professor in college, huh?"

Gundrun nods, "Oh, yes. Ben and I were good friends. We both studied physics in undergrad."

"So why did you not go for your PhD?" Loki wonders, "I mean, you obviously love physics and your friend went, so there must've been a pretty good reason why you didn't go back to school."

"Oh," Gundrun squeaks, not expecting her son to ask this question, "Well…it was because I wanted to get my hands in the workforce, of course!" Gundrun lies, her overenthusiastic state causing Loki to get suspicious, "It's important to get your career started early and gain job experience!"

"Right…" Loki says, cocking his eyebrows at her response, "Somehow I don't believe that's the real reason."

"I hate to disappoint you, sweetheart, but that's it," Gundrun states firmly, "Now let's never talk about this again," she concludes, the pair stopping in front of Loki's house.

Loki sighs, "Well, I have to do my homework now, so please get off of Sim State's campus," Loki asserts as he walks up his front lawn. He stops halfway through and looks back at his mother. "Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Gundrun states, stepping forward in interest.

"I hope you enjoyed your victory today," Loki smirks, "cause pretty soon I'm going to beat your score."

Gundrun grins, raising her eyebrow skeptically. "We'll see, honey, we'll see."


	6. Chapter 5: Boyfriend Things

**Complications**

 _Chapter Five – Boyfriend Things_

Circe and Loki are sitting across from each other at a study table on the first floor of Sim State Library. Circe sighs, impatiently tapping her fingers against the mahogany tabletop as she watches Loki complete his twenty-fifth physics problem in a row. Circe gets up and grabs Loki by the arm, attempting to pull him up out of the wooden seat. "Come on, Loki," Circe whines as her boyfriend continues to churn out solutions with just one hand, "It's Friday night! Let's go out and do something. I heard there's a freshman mixer on North Campus," Circe suggests, a slight shine in her eyes.

Loki groans and gives a half-shrug, "Why would I want to go to that? I hate people!"

Circe cocks her forehead and shoots a sly smirk, "We can make out," she states.

Loki scrunches his face slightly, "We did that last week."

"Unbelievable!" Circe cries, throwing her hands up in frustration, "We're already two months into the semester and so far you've spent most of your sophomore year studying at the library and hanging out with your mother! Don't you see how bad that makes me look?!"

"No," Loki answers bluntly, "Besides, why would I want to waste my time getting to know a bunch of underclassmen, when I could be here driving towards the next scientific discovery?" he inquiries, actually setting his pencil down marginally to stare at his girlfriend.

"Because…this could be a great opportunity to scope out potential test subjects," Circe adds, lowering her voice a bit and scanning the room as she does so.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Loki replies, picking up his pencil once more and resuming his work, "It sounds like a lot of unnecessary work."

"Loki!" Circe growls, throwing her hands down on the table, the sound of her hands hitting the solid surface causing several students to jump up in their seats nearby, "If you don't go with me to this, then I'm taking Vidcund!"

"Hey," he shrugs, clearly indifferent on the matter as he refuses to look up from his textbook, "it's your funeral."

…

Meanwhile, at the Curious residence, the two oldest brothers are in the kitchen eating pizza amidst a rather awkward conversation regarding Pascal's love life…or lack thereof. "Pascal, you're overthinking this, okay?" Vidcund chimes, the pair sitting next to each other at the kitchen counter, "All you have to do is walk up to Jim and introduce yourself."

"I don't know," Pascal sighs, his shoulders drooping slightly, "The last time I tried to do that, I ended up screaming out my street address," he confesses, shaking his head in misery as Vidcund's phone buzzes in his pocket, "God, why is dating so hard?" he whines as Vidcund sets down his pizza and retrieves his cell phone from his pants pocket. Pascal cocks his forehead in curiosity as Vidcund continues to stare down in wonder at the screen, "What is it?"

"It's Circe," Vidcund answers, unable to believe that she would actually message him for a non-homework related matter, "She wants me to go to some mixer with her."

"Vidcund, _don't_ ," Pascal replies, shooting this idea down immediately before his brother can give it a second thought, "You and I both know that girl is nothing but trouble."

"You know what? You're right," Vidcund nods, carelessly tossing his cell phone into his jacket pocket, "I'm not going down that road again," he says definitively, "I'm done with her!"

 _Fifteen pathetic minutes later_

"So, where are we going?" Vidcund wonders, trailing behind Circe at the freshman mixer like a lost puppy dog, "I had to sneak out of the house for this," he adds, watching as Circe stops in front of the refreshment table and turns to face him.

"Does it matter?" she coos, sassily perching her hand on her hip.

"Not particularly, no," Vidcund answers honestly, moving slightly to allow a large group of freshman townies to pass by him, "So, what do you want to do first? We can do anything you want," he states, surprisingly cheery.

A few hours later, after running around the premises and participating in nearly every activity there, Circe and Vidcund relax at a table near the back of the student union. "You know, Vidcund, you're way more fun than Loki," Circe smiles, taking a sip of her punch.

Vidcund shakes his head and sighs, "Man, that's a pretty low bar to surpass."

"Relax, I meant it as a very high compliment to you as well as a very low dig to the beast," she remarks, rolling her eyes, "Sometimes I wish you and I had stayed together. We could've been something…" her voice trails off as she gazes out at the sky.

Vidcund gulps, Circe's confession causing shock to flow through his entire body. "Uh, yeah," Vidcund meekly responds, "You know Circe, if you ever want to hang out again, you can always call me," he says, nearly tripping over his own words, "You know…if, Loki's not available."

"Hmm…" Circe states, turning back to him as some of the stars reflect in her eyes. She smirks, "I'll keep that in mind."

…

One week later, Circe and Loki are situated in the living room of Circe's apartment, making out on the green, lightly-worn down sofa. Circe sighs lovingly as she positions herself on top of her boyfriend before pushing her lips back on his. Circe slowly opens her eyes, now noticing Loki's attention appears to be elsewhere as he attempts to stare over her shoulder. " _Loki!_ " Circe cries, getting off him and knocking one of his arms down in the process. Circe's eyes widen as a calculator falls onto the beige, shag carpet. She slowly reaches down and picks it up, her face turning red in the process. She looks up at her boyfriend, who continues scribbling in his physics notebook. "Are you doing your physics homework _while_ you're making out with me?!"

Loki shrugs, waving her off like a housefly as he continues powering through the equation, "Just a minute, I gotta finish this last problem-"

"OUT!" Circe barks, pointing towards the front door.

"Alright, geez," Loki remarks, bending over to collect his things, "You don't need to make such a fuss about it," he comments after successfully grabbing all his physics supplies. He stops at the doorway and shoots her a smile, a surprisingly joyful and wildly unsuitable tone in his voice, "See you later, sweetheart."

…

Twenty minutes later, Circe is dragging Vidcund by the hand up the hallway stairs of her apartment complex, leading him as fast as humanly possible to her door. She stops in front of the familiar entrance, letting go of his hand to search for her keys. Vidcund has never seen Circe searching so frantically for something in her life.

"Uh, are you okay?" Vidcund wonders, cautiously stepping towards her.

"Yeah," Circe answers, still searching through her black leather purse. The young woman's face lights up when she grabs a hold of her signature arctic fox keychain, "Yes! I knew I didn't leave these at Loki's house!" she chimes, holding her set of keys up triumphantly. Vidcund cringes at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

Circe quickly shoves her keys into the lock and opens the doorway, leading him inside of her living room before he can give this situation a second thought.

"Where are we going?" Vidcund wonders, watching as Circe slams and locks the door behind them. She turns back to Vidcund and smiles, a devious look in her eyes.

"You'll see," she coos, trailing her fingers up Vidcund's arm, clearly toying his emotions.

Vidcund's stomach drops. The last time Circe said these words to him, he ended up with a broken leg. "Uh, are you sure?" he asks.

Circe smiles once more, letting out a small laugh. "Vidcund, trust me," she states as she pulls him forward by the arm, "This will probably be the most fun you'll ever have in your life!" Circe beams, leading him down her bedroom hallway.

"What about you?" Vidcund ponders, stopping in Circe's bedroom doorway.

Circe steps a few feet from her bed and turns towards him, still flashing a coy smirk. "Eh, I'll have better," she states.

Vidcund tilts his forehead, clearly troubled. "Better what?" he questions.

Forty minutes later, Circe's roommate, Crystal, is walking down the hall on her way to the bathroom. She stops short of the bathroom doorway, a loud noise catching her attention. "WOOHOO!" a man's voice cries from Circe's bedroom.

"Oh God," Crystal mutters, shaking her head slightly before walking into the bathroom to wash her ears out, hoping to erase this scarring moment from her memory.


	7. Chapter 6: Disappointment

**Complications**

 _Chapter Six – Disappointment_

Wednesday evening, Pascal is sitting at his desk in his empty discussion classroom grading yesterday's quizzes. Pascal sighs as he marks yet another question wrong on the back of one of his student's papers. "Geez! A 56%? This kid didn't even answer half of the questions-" Pascal gasps when he flips the paper over, revealing the student's name written frantically on the front, surrounded by a gigantic cluster of C+V hearts: Vidcund Curious.

"Damn it, Vidcund, what are you doing?!" Pascal cries, his distress echoing throughout the room. Pascal groans as he picks up the last two exams he graded; he holds them up side by side, comparing the two. Loki's quiz is flawless and the word problems themselves are filled with spelling and grammar corrections as well as tips to make the problems better, whereas Vidcund's is filled with mindless drivel and an occasional equation. Pascal shakes his head and sets the two quizzes back on his desk. "Someone needs to talk some sense into that boy."

…

"Really, Vid? A 56%?" Pascal cries, bursting into Vidcund's bedroom as soon as he steps in the door. His brother is sitting at his desk, surprisingly working on what appears to be homework. "What has gotten into you?" Pascal taps his chin, pretending to think this one over, "Oh wait, I know! Circe!" he growls.

Vidcund tilts his forehead, confused by his brother's uncharacteristically angry outcry, "How do you know that?" he wonders.

"Well, next time, if you really want to keep your rendezvous a secret, maybe you shouldn't clutter your quiz with hearts!" he exclaims, holding up Vidcund's heart-infested quiz and plopping it down on the desk in front of him. Vidcund slowly picks it up and scans it over, narrowing his eyes at the page. "Vidcund, this is serious," Pascal states, "Every time you get back together with her, your grades suffer! If you keep this up, you'll fail the course and I'll have to pick Loki as Sim State's Student Scientist Representative. And trust me, no one wants to do that to the scientific community!" Pascal warns, throwing his hands up, "Can you imagine how much it would suffer with the introduction of the electric vomit recycler?!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Vidcund claims, waving his hands down in an attempt to soothe his brother's distress. "From this moment on, I promise I'll stay away from her," he vows.

Pascal glares at Vidcund, folding his arms over his chest. "Somehow, I don't believe that," he says, pretending to ponder this thought over as well, "Gee, maybe it's because you've never kept that promise since you've been alive?" he cries as Vidcund stares down at the carpet, "Look, you can't just keep messing around with Circe behind Loki's back," Pascal states, "You need to tell her how you feel, or tell her to get lost…and I would highly recommend doing the second one," he adds.

Vidcund sits in silence for a moment, before finally caving in with a sigh. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow I'll tell her how I feel and ask her to choose."

"Good," Pascal says, giving Vidcund a meager pat on the shoulder, "Just give me a heads-up as to when, so Lazlo and I can hide in the basement."

…

"Okay, everyone," Pascal begins on Thursday morning, clasping his hands together as he stares down at his discussion section filled with a whopping eight students, "It's time for me to give my stereotypical GST speech where I lecture the entire class for one student's failings on the quiz just so that said student doesn't feel bad," Pascal announces as he starts handing back the quizzes; Vidcund's eyes trail to the floor at this comment, "But before I do that, let's congratulate Loki for once again getting the highest score on the quiz," Pascal smiles, attempting to sound enthusiastic as he hands Loki his paper.

Loki snatches it from him, scans his quiz over, and smirks. "What can I say except this class is a joke?" he quips, locking eyes with the instructor.

"Well, that's good to know," Pascal replies as he hands Circe her quiz, "Now, next time we're going to go over all the answers, so everyone better bring something to write with _Craig_ ," Pascal states, narrowing his eyes at the student sitting at the front table.

The bell rings, causing everyone to immediately spring out of their seats and start packing up their things.

Pascal watches as over half of his students race out of the room. He scrunches his forehead and brings a finger up to his lips. "Wait a minute, there are no bells in college!" Pascal realizes, before locking eyes with Vidcund, who is standing across the room, waiting for Circe to put on her backpack.

"Hey Circe, can we talk?" Vidcund wonders.

Circe tilts her forehead as she throws her backpack over her shoulder, "We're talking right now," she states.

"No, I mean somewhere else."

"Oh…" Circe responds, glancing across the room at Loki, whose mind appears to be elsewhere. She nods, "Okay."

Pascal watches as Vidcund and Circe exit the room, leaving him alone with his rival. "So," Loki begins, casually walking towards Pascal's desk, "Do you want to just appoint me Sim State's Student Scientist Representative now, or do you want to wait until I ace all of your other quizzes?" he remarks, tapping his fingers on Pascal's desk.

"You haven't got it yet, Loki," Pascal replies, pretending to be more interested in the stack of papers in front of him.

"Please!" Loki rolls his eyes, "Everyone knows that Cassandra has the second highest grade in the class, and she's still one hundred and sixty-five points behind me. Even if I skip out on the rest of the semester and take the final, I'll still finish at the top."

Pascal slowly nods, still rearranging the stack of papers on his desk. "Good to know you can do basic math," he declares.

"I can do harder problems than that, and you know it," Loki counters, staring down at the grad student, "I will get that honor, Pascal, and you will have to hand deliver it to me personally!" Loki insists, stepping towards the door. He stops in the doorway and glances over his shoulder, "So have fun doing that!" he cries, giving a backhanded wave as he exits the room, "See you in class tomorrow!" Loki slams the door.

Pascal sighs as he leans back in his desk chair. "God, I hate that guy," he states.

…

Twenty minutes later, across campus, Vidcund and Circe are making out in Circe's bedroom. Vidcund sighs as he pulls away from her, staring down at the woman sitting next to him and gazing deeply into her eyes. "Circe, I love you," he declares.

"Of course you do!" Circe repeats matter-of-factly, pulling him back into an embrace.

Vidcund holds his hands up, instantly stopping her, "No, no, I mean I _really_ love you, and I want us to be together…you know, without Loki," he reiterates, pulling back slightly.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, Vidcund," Circe replies, attempting to play dumb, "Is this about the physics quiz?"

"No, Circe, I'm sick of you going half-in on relationships!" Vidcund cries, getting up from the bed and pacing in front of her, "You have to choose, either me or him, cause I'm not going to wait forever."

Circe cracks a smile, "You're joking, right?" she states.

"No," Vidcund replies, offended that she would even think this in the first place, "And frankly, I don't see why this is such a tough decision. Loki doesn't seem to give a rat's ass about you, and it's only gotten more apparent over the years!"

"Vidcund, that's not true," Circe claims, standing up immediately to face him, "He's more into me now than ever."

"Really?" Vidcund crosses his arms, unable to believe what he is hearing, "Cause yesterday he called you Ceres," he remarks, staring down at her and letting out a sigh, "I just don't get why you're so willing to waste your time on a man who couldn't care less about you. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, knowing your relationship with your father…" Vidcund trails off slightly, Circe's fists clenching at this conclusion, "Maybe that's why you chose a man who will never be able to love you."

"Don't you ever mention my father!" Circe fumes, her face turning crimson with fury, "He's a literal piece of garbage who doesn't even deserve to be associated with me!" she yells.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Vidcund states genuinely, "But the more I stay here with you, the more I realize I'm just wasting my time," he realizes, stepping back towards the doorway and releasing a heavy sigh. Vidcund turns back to Circe, his hand perched defeatedly on the doorframe. "Have fun with Loki," he states, leaving Circe to mull over their conversation in peace.


	8. Chapter 7: Preliminary Exam

**Complications**

 _Chapter Seven – Preliminary Exam_

"You mentioned her _father_?" Pascal squeaks, sitting at the kitchen counter in their worn down, rented house, Vidcund appearing rather troubled in front of him, "Man, you're lucky you're still alive!"

"I know," Vidcund replies, his face filled with pain as he gives a small sigh, "I shouldn't have done it. It was a lapse in judgment, and I feel horrible about it," he vents, his eyes trailing to the floor, "She's never going to forgive me."

"Eh, you never know, she may get desperate," Pascal says. At this, Vidcund immediately looks up and glares at him.

"You know you're really not helping," he states, before letting out another heavy sigh and wandering out of the kitchen.

…

"Okay, everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Pascal announces, early Tuesday morning, his entire Physics 575 discussion section actually looking interested in what he has to say for once, "It's time to pass out the preliminary exam for the Sim State Physics Team!" Pascal exclaims, "Surprisingly all eight of you have been selected to participate this semester, which makes me very proud as a first-time teacher," Pascal states, stopping slightly to wipe away a fake tear.

"Oh God, please don't get all weepy on us!" Loki calls out from the front table.

"Anyway," Pascal continues, "The four students in this course who score the highest on this fifteen-minute exam will join this year's physics team. And whoever answers the most questions correctly on the exam will be awarded the coveted position of team leader!" he emphasizes, throwing his hand up in the air, "So, are there any questions before I hand out the exams?"

Loki shakes his head. "Just hand them out already!"

"That's not a question," Pascal adds, raising his finger up in point. Loki rolls his eyes. Across from Loki, Vidcund is attempting to get Circe's attention, but the young woman turns towards the wall. Vidcund looks down at the floor and sighs. "Alright then. Here we go!" Pascal announces, approaching the front table and passing out the exams.

…

The next day, Professor Benjamin Irma is standing in front of his desk, hanging onto the sheet of card stock that has the list of students that have been selected for the Sim State Physics Team. "Okay, everyone, before we pack up for today, it's time to announce the results of the preliminary exam," Professor Irma begins, fiddling with the card a bit as he stares down at his attentive students, "The four students who have been selected for the Sim State Physics Team are: Loki, Cassandra, Circe, and…" Vidcund holds his breath, hoping to hear his name, "...Steven," Professor Irma completes; Vidcund's face falls. "Congratulations to everyone who made the team and to those of you who even participated in the examination in the first place. Believe me, the test is quite challenging," he remarks, "For those of you that made the team, team meetings will be held every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at six o'clock in Room 332 at Waterford Hall," Professor Irma tells them, before turning back to the rest of his students, "For next class, read chapters twenty and twenty-one in your textbooks. If there are no further questions, class is dismissed."

Vidcund watches as Circe jumps up out of her seat and races over to Loki before he can even open his mouth to speak. "Oh my God, Loki, this is amazing!" she cries, "I can't believe we made the team!"

"Really?" Loki quips, tilting his forehead slightly, "I can," he beams, "We're brilliant!"

Vidcund stands up from his seat, his legs shaking as he approaches her. If he didn't make the team, the least he could do is congratulate someone who did. "Congratulations Circe-"

"Save it, Vidcund. I'm done with you!" Circe snaps, dismissing him without a second thought and storming out of the room. Loki turns to Vidcund, giving him a small shrug, before immediately following his girlfriend.

Vidcund steps backward, accidentally knocking into his desk in the process. His books fall to the floor. He groans and throws his hands up, completely unaware of the fact that his professor has been watching the entire scene unfold from the blackboard, "Of course!" Vidcund outcries, crouching down on the floor to clean up the clutter.

"Mr. Curious," Professor Irma states, giving a sympathetic gaze at his student as he approaches him, "I do hope the results of the preliminary exam didn't leave you feeling discouraged," he begins, "I think you have a lot of potential in physics."

"Really?" Vidcund squeaks, stopping his clean-up for a moment to shoot a disbelieving stare, "But I'm not even in the top half of the class!"

Professor Irma nods, his hands behind his back, "True," he states, "but grades are not always an indication of brilliance. You have something that many of these other students lack: perseverance," Professor Irma reveals, "Believe me, if you don't have that, you won't get anywhere."

Vidcund sighs, holding all his books in his arms, "Good to know."

"Yes," Professor Irma nods, noticing the disheartening look that is spread on Vidcund's face, "Mr. Curious, I know this isn't any of my business, but you appear to have taken a liking to Ms. Salamis, is that correct?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess," Vidcund mutters, feeling a slight blush glowing on his cheeks, "But she's kinda dating someone academically better than me."

"Ah," Professor Irma replies, "I assume you mean Mr. Beaker?" Vidcund nods, "There will always be a Loki in your life, Vidcund, but don't let that drag you down. You can accomplish much more than you can even imagine," he concludes, this situation feeling oddly familiar. "I trust I will continue to see you in class then?"

Vidcund nods, "Yeah."

"Good," Professor Irma states, "Make sure to do the assignment. Something tells me there's going to be a quiz on it Monday," he smirks, giving a wink before exiting the lecture hall.

…

Late Monday afternoon, after the three GSTs have collected all the quizzes, Professor Irma approaches the front of the room and claps his hands together. "Alright, everyone, I have one more announcement to make before class is over," he declares, staring out at his students. "After much consideration, the Sim State Physics Department has decided to make a few small changes to this year's physics team," he says, this announcement immediately catching everyone's attention, "The other physics professors and I felt that the students with the highest marks on the exam and in this course weren't necessarily the best fit for the team," Professor Irma reveals, starting a pace around the room, "A good team needs to be well-rounded, have depth, and has to be able to work together closely to achieve success. They also need to be fully dedicated to the team," he adds, turning towards the young woman in the second row and holding his hand out. "Cassandra," Professor Irma addresses, "I appreciate your honesty regarding this topic and am proud of you for turning down a commitment you knew you couldn't keep. That being said, Craig, the first alternate, will be taking your place."

Loki and Circe exchange puzzled glances with each other from the first row, unable to believe what they are hearing.

"Of course," Professor Irma continues, "it would be foolish to completely disregard the highest scoring student in both the history of the class and the entrance exam, so Loki will be a part of the Sim State Physics team. And yes, Mr. Beaker," Professor Irma states, stopping in front of the trouble young man, "you will be the leader," Loki raises an eyebrow, "Hopefully, this is a position you will fully earn in time, because it takes a lot more than mere intelligence and quick thinking to be a good leader."

" _Says you_ ," Loki mutters as Professor Irma departs from his desk.

"The third spot on the team will go to the student who has shown the most drive this semester," Professor Irma announces, making a fist with his hand and cupping it with the other. "Someone who just has that spark – that determination to crush all the competition in their path. Every great team has a competitor like that, and this year, ours will be Ms. Salamis," he proclaims, Circe grins and nods in agreement from the first row.

"But a true indication of character and a trait that makes a great teammate is one who never gives up," Professor Irma continues, stopping beside the blackboard, "Someone who always fights against adversity against all odds. That is why the last spot on the team will go to the student who has improved the most this semester: Mr. Curious," he states, turning towards the student and giving a small nod, his eyes shining down on him. Vidcund freezes up, his mouth slightly agape in shock. Professor Irma steps forward and taps his fist on Vidcund's desk, "Class dismissed," he beams smugly.


	9. Chapter 8: On the Rise

**Complications**

 _Chapter Eight – On the Rise_

Loki grins as he steps into the suave and elegant Room 332 on Monday evening. Everything about the smooth, wooden décor screams success. Loki takes a seat at the front table, which resembles more of a grandiose dining table than a science lab table. Loki sighs, taking in the crisp, autumn aroma from the open window. A few minutes later, the other three members of the physics team arrive and join him at the front.

"So, is this everyone?" Loki asks, scanning over his teammates. Craig nods. "Great. Let's get started then-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Pascal greets, carrying a large stack of textbooks in his hands and pushing open the door with his foot, "I had to pick up some new dry erase markers!" Pascal sets the textbooks down on the surface, now noticing the four students staring at him strangely. He shifts his eyes from side to side, "What?"

"Pascal, what are you doing here?" Loki wonders, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?" Pascal repeats, the smile not leaving his face, "I'm the coach and moderator of this year's physics team!"

Loki face falls, his mouth in a line, "Of course you are," he groans, "You know you could've at least mentioned that _before_ I agreed to be on it!"

"True, but then you probably wouldn't have shown up!" Pascal states in a surprisingly cheery tone, "Besides, you seriously didn't think I was just going to tell you guys to come to this room to practice without any instruction whatsoever, did you? Someone needs to be here to moderate you guys and teach you how this competition works," he adds, looking over his students, "Now, are there any questions before we start our first meeting?"

"Yeah," Craig replies, raising his hand, "Why didn't you arrive here with Vidcund?" he wonders, clearly puzzled.

"Huh," Pascal begins, holding his hand up to his chin ponderously, "I don't know," he responds, glancing back at the empty door frame with brevity. He clasps his hands together and turns back to the others, "So, let's get started. Everybody stand up, please," Pascal instructs. Astonishingly, everyone does what they are told with only one eye roll from Loki. "Perfect! Great job!" Pascal smiles. "Now, the first thing every team member must know is how to think on your feet. Vidcund, think fast!" Pascal shouts, grabbing one of the physics textbooks and tossing it at his brother.

"What?" the textbook flies across the room and hits Vidcund square in the stomach. He falls to the floor, "Oww! Damn it, Pascal!" he yells.

"Man, I like this exercise," Loki smirks, folding his arms.

"Circe-" Pascal begins, turning to the young woman and picking up another textbook.

"Don't even _think_ about it," Circe growls, shooting daggers at him.

A chill runs up Pascal's spine as he slowly backs away from her. "Alright then, moving on," he says, setting the textbook back on the table, "The second thing every team member must know is how to spontaneously answer difficult questions," he continues, rubbing his hands together, "Loki, what is the meaning of life?"

"To achieve the highest scientific honor the world has ever seen while sparing no one in the process and decorating your giant mansion with your enemies' broken dreams!" Loki cries, holding his fist up in triumph.

"Uh…partial credit," Pascal responds, a disturbed look on his face. "Now, the third and most important thing every team member must know is how to look out for their fellow teammates," Pascal announces, moving back over to Vidcund, who has just gotten himself up from the ground, "Trust fall!" Pascal yells, tilting backwards and falling onto Vidcund, knocking him onto the tile for the second time that day.

"Oh God," Vidcund cries, "You know you could've warned me about that!" he barks from beneath his brother.

"No, I couldn't have done that, because you never know when your teammates are going to need you," Pascal explains as his younger brother rolls his eyes, "Well, I think that's it for today, everyone," Pascal flashing a rather large grin as he stares up at the others, "Meeting adjourned."

…

Loki sighs as he approaches the front porch of his residence later that evening, the sun setting on the horizon behind him as he scrounges for his keys. Loki groans as he turns the doorknob, his head still throbbing from all of Pascal's characteristically loud instruction. He steps forward, turning on the hall light and walking into the living room.

"Hey sweetie pie!" a springy voice chimes out a few feet away from him. Loki screams as he turns towards the couch, finding himself face to face with his mother. She smiles and waves at him.

" _Mom_?! What the hell? How did you get in here?" Loki cries, his hand on his rapidly-beating chest.

"You left the window open, sweetheart," Gundrun replies, saying this as if climbing through someone's window is a normal, everyday occurrence. "So, how's my little muffin doing?"

Loki tilts his forehead, a perturbed look spread across his face, "Mom, can you please cool it with the nicknames?" he asks, taking off his backpack and setting it next to the couch, "Some of them are getting kind of creepy. Why are you here anyway? I keep telling you everything's super now."

"Which is strange coming from you," Gundrun adds, voicing her concern as she gestures Loki over to her. He sits down at the opposite end of the couch, "You know your father and I are so proud that you're doing so well here," Gundrun begins, "But I'm starting to worry about your life being balanced."

Loki scrunches his face at his comment. "What do you mean?" he wonders.

"Well, it's just you've spent so much time on your studies, sweetie, that I'm worried that you may be missing out on the other aspects of college."

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes up at the ceiling, not wanting to hear this lecture again, "Mom, I already told you a million times, I'm not dumping Circe-"

"I know, honey. Believe me, _I know_ ," Gundrun reiterates, moving her hands down at this reply, "But you need to go outside of here and the lab and have a social life," she says, motioning towards the front door, "Don't you want friends?"

Loki shakes his head, "No."

Gundrun looks down at the carpet and sighs. "Loki, someday you may need other people," she adds.

"I have Circe," Loki reminds her.

"I mean _dependable_ people," Gundrun clarifies, glaring at her son. "What about the Curious brothers? They're nice, and you have a lot in common with them."

Loki sticks out his tongue, "Eww! No, I don't. Those guys are dorks!" he cries, "I hate them so much!" Loki continues, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Uh-huh," Gundrun nods, though her expression suggests that she doesn't believe him. She scoots towards him on the couch, "You know, Loki, hate is not too far off from love."

"I don't love Pascal, Mom. That guy is a moron!" Loki states, immediately shooting down the thought, "I got a headache from just listening to him talk! Besides, the connection between love and hate has never been proven," he rants on, his arm waves getting more and more exaggerated, "It's all a bunch of nonsense anyway. No one ever pretends to hate someone they love!"

"True, most sims don't," Gundrun nods, "But you, Loki, are not most sims."

The pair sit in silence for a moment, Loki tapping his fingers against his kneecaps as he anxiously stares across the room. He quickly stands up from the couch and turns to his mother. "Mom, look, I appreciate the concern…I guess," he quietly adds, "but for once things are actually going well for me. And I'm not going to let _anyone_ screw that up."

"Alright, fine," Gundrun caves, standing up from the couch and staring down at him, "But if you don't wake up soon, sweetie, you're going to miss out," she warns.

"Okay, great, I'm going to miss out!" Loki exclaims sarcastically, "Now please leave," he groans, gesturing towards the door, "Goodnight, Mom!" Loki says, giving an exasperated sigh.

Gundrun's gaze trails to the carpet. She sighs defeatedly. "Goodnight, Loki."

…

Later that night, Loki is fast asleep on his four-thousand-dollar, queen-sized bed, a pleasant dream racing through his mind…

" _Thank you, thank you!" a dream thirty-year-old, fancily-dressed Loki states from the stage as he holds up his Nobel Prize in Physics in front of a large crowd of impressive, though scientifically inferior, colleagues, "I would like to thank myself for this prestigious award because, let's face it, my scientific successes were a result of me alone!" he gloats, staring down at the crowd, "Oh! But I'd also like to thank my sexy and mentally-stimulating partner!" Loki reveals, turning to the left to gaze in their direction._

 _Vidcund comes up behind Loki and wraps his arms around him. "Thanks, baby!" a twenty-nine-year-old Vidcund beams, kissing him on the cheek._

"AHHHHH!" Loki screams, clutching his blankets in his hands as he sits up in his bed. Loki frantically scans the area, his heart beating a mile a minute as sweat trickles down from his forehead.

He stares down at his mattress. "Shit!" he shrieks.


	10. Chapter 9: Curveball

**Complications**

 _Chapter Nine – Curveball_

Pascal is pacing in front of his discussion class early Tuesday morning, well into a lecture about Nikola Tesla's greatest discoveries and inventions. "-And that is when he came up with the idea for the Tesla coil," Pascal completes, stopping slightly to wait for one of Loki's snarky comments.

After a few seconds of silence, Pascal glances over at the center table, where his star student is surprisingly missing. Pascal cocks his forehead and raises an eyebrow at his brother, who appears to be just as puzzled by this occurrence, "Where's Loki?" he wonders. Vidcund shrugs.

All of a sudden, Loki bursts through the door. The young student positively frazzled. Loki quickly adjusts his misaligned sweater and plops down in the seat beside Circe, panting heavily. He drops a few of his books on the floor.

"You're late," Pascal notes, casually approaching Loki's desk before turning to the rest of the students in the room, "You have to come to class, people!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Vidcund asks, scanning over his rival's ragged appearance.

"Wha-?" Loki glances across from him, quickly shifting his gaze when he realizes who he is talk to, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Loki answers, a reddish tint glowing on his cheeks. Loki abruptly turns away from Vidcund, suddenly feeling quite flustered around him. _"Damn it, Loki! What is wrong with you?!"_ Loki mentally kicks himself.

"-But even an astounding inventor like Tesla faced many hardships in his life," Pascal continues, pacing at the front of the room again, "Not all of his inventions were instant successes, so let's get into a few of these failings right now…"

Loki sighs, holding his head up with his hand as he is bombarded by his thoughts. _"Come on, you don't really like him,"_ he chimes, succinctly glancing over at Vidcund, who is busy scribbling in his notebook, _"You just think he's a worthy competitor. Yeah, that's gotta be it!"_ he says.

Vidcund sits up from his chair and walks over to the pencil sharpener. _"Oh God, look at his butt,"_ Loki's voice chimes in his brain as he watches Vidcund stand at the other side of the room, seemingly mesmerized by it, _"Was he always this hot?"_

"So Loki, what's the answer?" Pascal wonders, staring down at his student.

"Huh?" Loki snaps his head to the side, locking eyes with his GST, who is impatiently tapping a piece of chalk against an equation on the blackboard.

"What's the answer to this question?" Pascal reiterates.

Loki cocks his forehead, the lines of the numbers all blurring together behind the board. For once in his life, he can't think straight. "I-I don't know," he admits. Everyone in the room gasps.

Pascal smiles and nods, surprisingly keeping his composure, "It's okay. Just try to pay attention next time."

Loki meekly nods and sinks into his seat, genuinely embarrassed by his subpar performance.

Fifteen minutes later, Pascal brings his hands together and stares at his class. "…So that, my dear pupils, is a summary of everything we will be going over this semester," he concludes, smiling at the group, "Just a reminder to all our physics team members, that our first competition is this Saturday, where we will be facing off against La Fiesta Technical University in preparation for the Winter Tournament next month," he says, "If there are no more questions, you are free to go," Pascal announces, stepping back slightly and watching as the class starts to pack up. Pascal sighs, eyeing Loki, who is still sitting in his seat, staring out at the wall.

"Hey, Loki?" Pascal calls out, the sound of his voice causing Loki to jump a bit in his seat. The student quickly stands up, "Stay back for a moment," he instructs, the room clearing around them.

Loki nods and exhales deeply, "Alright."

"Are you okay?" Pascal asks, lowering his voice gradually as the last student exits the room, "You didn't say one snarky comment the entire session, and I made plenty of terrible scientific puns."

"I'm fine," Loki states, narrowing his eyes at him, "I'm just going through something right now. Trust me, you wouldn't understand," he says firmly, staring Pascal in the eyes, "I'll be focused by the time the competition rolls around, I promise."

"Okay," Pascal replies, though the expression on his face shows he's clearly not buying it, "if you say so. Just try not to lose your mind over whatever this is," he warns, "I don't want anyone going crazy."

Loki tilts his head, "You do know how ironic that statement is coming from you, right?" he asks, his signature smirk returning to his face.

"Ah, there he is. There's Loki," Pascal smiles, sassily crossing his arms over his chest as he stares back at his rival.

…

Vidcund sighs as he slowly opens his eyes, the sunlight from the adjacent window waking him sweetly from his slumber as the chill, autumn air seeps into the room on a beautiful Wednesday morning. Vidcund yawns as he turns over, stretching his arms out slightly. His eyes widen as his hand brushes across a smooth, yet squishy substance. Vidcund moves his hand forward, the pungent smell causing his eyes to water as he stares down in horror at the brown streak on his palm. "Oh God, this is poop?!" Vidcund screams, immediately leaping out of his bed, swinging his door open, and storming down the hallway.

"PASCAL!" Vidcund shouts, narrowing in on his brother, who is sitting with Lazlo in the kitchen, "Pascal, what the hell?! Why is there poop in my bedroom?!"

Pascal shrugs, "I don't know, don't ask me how defecation works," he mutters, turning to the side and resuming his chocolate pudding cup.

"It's the skunk, isn't it?" Vidcund cries, the anger rising in his voice, "The skunk pooped on my pillow!"

"Vidcund, relax," Lazlo tells him, waving his arms down in a dire attempt to soothe his brother, "I'm sure Stinky didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, Vid, he's wild animal," Pascal states, nodding in agreement, "They do stuff like this all the time in the wild."

"They poop on _pillows_ in the _wild_?" Vidcund reiterates, feeling like he's going to blow his top any second.

Pascal shrugs. "Sure, why not?" he responds, "Besides, if you really think about it, isn't everything a pillow?"

Vidcund crosses his arms over his torso. "No," he growls, "And you better get rid of that thing today, or else I'm leaving!" he declares, swiping his arm out definitively.

"Vidcund, calm down, this isn't a big deal," Lazlo speaks up, his face filling with distress.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were _you_ the one who woke up with shit on your pillow?" Lazlo shakes his head, "Then you shouldn't have a say in this! Why are you even here anyway? I thought you were living with Dad!"

Lazlo slumps his shoulders in his seat and sighs. "Dad and I have been sort of on the outs lately," he confesses. "You know, just like the last seventeen years of my life?" he reminds them; all three of the Curious brothers stare somberly at the floor.

"Well, that's too bad, but I still meant what I said earlier," Vidcund recalls, "You can't have a skunk here. Either Stinky goes or I go, so what's it going to be?" he wonders.

Pascal and Lazlo turn to each other, their blank gazes filled with uncertainty as Stinky races over from the living room.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Vidcund outbursts as Lazlo picks up Stinky and cuddles him in his arms, "Unbelievable!" Vidcund mutters, stomping out into the hallway and grabbing his things. He storms back into the kitchen and glares at Pascal and Lazlo, "You guys are terrible brothers!" Vidcund yells, before raging out of the kitchen and slamming the front door shut.

Pascal and Lazlo sit quietly for a moment, the echo from the door slam ceasing around them. Pascal turns to Lazlo and smiles, "He says that now, but I bet he changes his mind," he nods.

…

Next door to this catastrophe, Loki is pacing around the first floor of his house, giving himself a much-needed pep talk about his latest conundrum. "You can do this, Loki," he quietly states, "All you have to do is just stay away from Vidcund…"

The doorbell rings, causing Loki to stop in his tracks. The young student slowly approaches the front door and turns the doorknob, unsure who to expect at seven in the evening.

"I can't do it!" Vidcund cries, throwing his hands up as he storms into the room, not even waiting for the door to fully open, "I can't live with my brothers anymore! I'm staying with you," he concludes, picking up his bag from off the front porch.

Loki watches as Vidcund sets his bag beside the stairs and walks into the living room. Loki follows him, waving his hand in front of his chest as he cautiously approaches Vidcund, Loki looking positively terrified.

" _What_?" he squeaks, "No, no, no. You can't do this!" he cries.

"Why not?" Vidcund wonders, sitting up on the couch, "I'll pay rent."

"Yeah…that's not the problem," Loki concludes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Vidcund scrunches his forehead. "Then what is it?"

"Um…" Loki begins, rifling through his mind to try to come up with a good excuse as to why his crush can't possibly stay with him. Loki blushes deeply at the thought of the two of them living together, his daydream causing his mind to clutter as he comes up short with an excuse to deny him, "…nothing," he sighs, "I just – don't want to have to stare at your ugly face! It's gonna make me puke!" Loki cries, snapping back into his normal demeanor.

"You're doing it right now, and you seem fine," Vidcund adds in point.

" _Damn it!_ " Loki curses, he turns his attention back to Vidcund and nods, "That's true. I uh, guess you can stay."

"Great!" Vidcund beams, "I'll go unpack my stuff."

Loki gulps as he watches Vidcund eagerly move past him, pick up his bag of belongings and trudge up the stairs. Loki sighs, doing his best to keep himself from internally and externally screaming. " _Oh this is bad,_ " his mind states.


	11. Chapter 10: Failings of a CCS

**Complications**

 _Chapter Ten – Failings of a Clueless College Student_

Early on a bright Thursday morning, Vidcund is fast asleep in Loki's guest room, experiencing the best sleep of his life. Vidcund's forehead swiftly scrunches when he hears tapping at his window. The young man groans as he turns to the side, catching a glimpse of a small, gray rock hitting the glass. Vidcund sighs and approaches the window only to find Pascal chucking rocks from the ground below.

"Pascal?" Vidcund calls out, opening the window and sticking his head and torso out of it, "What are you doing here?" he wonders.

"Vidcund! Please come back!" Pascal shouts, unable to believe that his poorly thought out plan actually worked, "The bathroom smells like maple syrup and bean dip, and I'm pretty sure the kitchen's already been on fire twice this morning!"

Vidcund cocks his head to the side, "You do know I've only been gone for a day, right?" he reminds him, "But you guys made your choice. You wanted Stinky, so you're stuck with him!" he shouts, "And you're just lucky Loki's not here to scream at you."

"Hey yeah," Pascal begins, scanning the premises, suddenly noticing the raging student's absence, "Where is that little scamp?"

…

Across campus, Loki is sitting in the center of his favorite table at Sim State library rereading his physics book for the fifth time that month. Suddenly, a young blonde woman walks by him and throws a folded sheet of paper on the table. Loki looks up from his textbook and eyes the folded sheet, which conveniently landed a foot in front of him. He watches the college student walk off, slightly intrigued, before picking up the note. Loki unfolds it and reads the overly-feminine handwriting.

"Your girlfriend, Circe, is cheating on you?" Loki reads aloud. He is immediately hushed by the librarian who is sorting through the periodicals at the desk behind him. Loki scans the area once more before crumpling up the note and flinging it over his shoulder. The note lands into the trashcan, "Geez! Clean up your garbage!" he blares, before picking up his textbook and resuming his work.

…

A few hours later, Pascal arrives at Loki's doorstep holding an apology cake for his brother. Pascal steps back slightly when Vidcund prematurely flings the door open, dressed in his best outfit. "Whoa! Where are you going all dressed up?" Pascal wonders, completely forgetting about the cake in his hands.

Vidcund smiles, "On a date," he beams.

Pascal slaps his knee and erupts into a fit of laughter. After a few moments of uncontrollable giggles complete with a heavy eye roll from his brother, Pascal looks up at him, wiping a single tear from his eye. "No, seriously, where are you going?"

"I'm serious, Pascal, I have a date," Vidcund repeats, surprisingly calm for someone who is about to put themselves out on the market for the first time in three years.

"Oh, well that's great!" Pascal chimes.

Vidcund nods, "Yeah, it'll be nice to have someone who adores me and listens to me," he states as Pascal's attention turns to the walkway, "Honestly Pascal, sometimes I just feel like I don't even exist-" Vidcund looks up only to find Pascal sniffing the strawberry-frosted apology cake in his hands. Vidcund's face drops.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Pascal replies, "I was busy sniffing this strawberry," he remarks, gesturing to the decorative fruit.

"Of course you were," Vidcund mutters, "But even you can't ruin my good mood today!" he smiles, snapping back into his happy state, "For once, I'm actually excited to get myself out there and go back on the dating scene," Vidcund beams, clasping his hands together.

"I don't know why," Pascal responds, "You have almost impossible to please taste."

"What? No, I don't," Vidcund objects, crossing his arms over his chest, "All I want is someone who is smart, attractive, extremely well-off, and knows exactly what they want," he lists.

Pascal brings his hand up to his chin in a ponder, this description sounding oddly familiar. "Uh, you just described Loki," he states, turning to his brother.

Vidcund steps back, his face crimson, "What? No, I didn't!" he cries.

"Well, even if you didn't, good luck finding all _that_ ," Pascal speaks, watching as his brother rolls his eyes and heads down the walkway, passing by Loki in the process.

Loki storms over to Pascal and holds a sheet of paper up to the graduate's face. "Look at this!" Loki commands, pushing the paper closer to his rival, "Who does the library think they are charging me four simoleons for a book that I didn't even check out?!" he rants, "I mean, sure, an intelligent, attractive, extremely well-off guy like me can spend this amount of cash on a square of toilet paper, but they're not getting a cent of my money because that is not what I want!" Loki screams, throwing the sheet of paper down on the ground and stomping it into the dirt. He smiles and breathes in the fresh air around him, narrowing his eyes at the young man who is about to exit the lot. Loki turns to Pascal, who is frozen in shock next to him. Loki points his thumb over his shoulder at Vidcund's unusual appearance. "Where the hell is he going?" Loki wonders.

"He's going on a date," Pascal answers, stepping off to the side to stare at his brother.

"You're joking," Loki replies, still staring off into the distance. Loki steps back suddenly, his stomach suddenly filling with a bunch of angry butterflies, "Well, come on, we gotta see that train wreck in person!"

"I don't know," Pascal begins, scratching his chin, "Vidcund's already mad enough at me as it is, if I screw up one more time, he'll probably be done with me," he notes.

"Perfect, then it's a win-win!" Loki exclaims, clapping his hands, "Get Lazlo, we're going to need all eyes on this catastrophe."

…

Forty minutes later, Pascal, Loki, and Lazlo are crouched behind some bushes in front of the student union watching Vidcund, who is standing near the side of the main building, scrolling through his phone.

"Ugh, this is boring," Lazlo groans, "He's been doing this for the last fifteen minutes!"

"Shh! I think I see someone!" Pascal tells him, sinking further into the bush as a young man with dark brown hair approaches the middle brother. The trio watches as the pair exchange pleasantries. Loki's eyes widen as the brown-haired man wraps his arms around Vidcund.

"Oh my gosh, Vidcund's meeting a gorgeous guy," Pascal speaks up, unable to believe what is occurring, "Is Vid bi?"

Lazlo shrugs. "I guess so," he says.

"How come he never told us?" Pascal wonders.

"Probably because he didn't want us to make a big deal about it and then stalk off to watch his date."

Pascal shakes his head, waving away this ridiculous thought, "Now come on, does that even sound like something we would do?" he asks as both Lazlo and Loki turn to glare at him. Pascal lifts his head up slightly, the realization hitting him square in the chest, "Oh, right," he states. "What are they doing now?" Pascal wonders moments later as he redirects his attention to his middle brother.

"I don't know," Lazlo replies, the couple moving further away from them. He squints his eyes, "It looks like they're about to kiss."

Loki's stomach drops as he watches the young man lean towards his newfound crush. Loki scans the premises and spies a pebble on the ground. He picks it up and chucks it at Vidcund's date.

"Ow! Damn it!" the young man curses, holding onto the side of his freshly-injured head. Vidcund suspiciously scrunches his forehead, eyeing the bush that is now snickering evilly under its breath. Vidcund storms towards it and stares down into its leaves, catching the three onlookers in their tracks.

"Unbelievable!" Vidcund cries, throwing his hands up, "Why did you guys follow me on my date?"

"Uh, uh-" Pascal stutters, hoping to come up with a good excuse as he plays with his trembling hands, "It was a team building exercise!"

Vidcund rolls his eyes at the sky. "Then as a member of the team, I should've been a willing participant!" he claims, feeling the anger bubbling up inside of his body.

"Oh, so it's my fault as head coach that you weren't invited?" Pascal stands up, staring down at his brother accusingly, his hands placed firmly on his hips, "Oh, wait. It was," he answers honestly, watching as Vidcund gives a huff and turns away from him, "Look Vid, I know you're mad, but for once in your life try seeing this from my point of view."

"Okay," Vidcund agrees, turning on his heels to face him. Vidcund taps his foot, "Go on."

"Uh…well, the thing is..." Pascal begins, his mind scrambling to think of a worthy response. Pascal eyes Vidcund's date approaching and quickly turns to the others, "RUN!" he screams.

Vidcund watches in confusion as Loki and his brothers take off down the lot. The middle Curious brother sighs and shakes his head, wondering what his life has come to as his Simder date approaches him from the left. "I'm really sorry, Drew," Vidcund apologizes, "I would say that they're not always this crazy, but I don't want to start our relationship on a mountain of lies."

"Yeah…" Vidcund's date, Drew, states, stepping back slightly and lingering towards the nearest exit, "About that…I can't date you, Vidcund."

Vidcund scrunches his forehead, quite hurt by this comment, "Why not?" he squeaks.

"Because…" Drew begins, "your stupid boyfriend is already getting in the way."

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating anybody," Vidcund claims, confused out of his mind.

"Really?" Drew states, crossing his arms and giving a small laugh, "Then who was the dude who threw the rock at my head?" he wonders, crouching down slightly and grabbing his former date by the shoulders, "Vidcund, you're a great guy, but word of advice: If you ever want anyone to date you, lose the blonde," Drew states, tapping a puzzled Vidcund on the shoulder twice before standing up and moseying off the lot.

Vidcund stands in silence for a moment, racking his brain at his date's final comment, as he holds a strand of his hair between his fingers. Vidcund turns towards the empty sidewalk, meekly holding his hand up in a delayed response, "Bye," he mumbles.


	12. Chapter 11: Round One

**Complications**

 _Chapter Eleven – Round One_

It's night one of the first round of the Simverse Winter Physics Bowl, and Pascal is standing backstage giving his four chosen students a pep talk. He clasps his hands together and turns to the team, "Now, I know we didn't perform our best last week during the preliminary round…"

 _The La Fiesta Tech and Sim State physics teams are in the middle of a rather intense preliminary round against one another. Both teams are sitting at their respective team tables onstage while an elder professor asks them questions from the center podium. La Fiesta Tech's team is surprisingly calm and collective while Sim State's team appears to be experiencing some trouble._

" _AHHHHH!" Craig screams as he runs around in circles behind Sim State's table, a wasp caught in his hair while Loki, Vidcund, and Circe are all situated at the table in front of him. Vidcund is staring longingly at Circe in the hopes of catching her attention, while the young woman blatantly ignores him. Loki reaches his arm forward and hits the red buzzer on their table._

" _Fifteen!" he beamingly answers._

"…but I think we'll do much better today during the real deal," Pascal states optimistically, shooting the team members a smile.

Loki crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was fantastic!" he says definitively.

"True," Pascal agrees, "But if we want to get far in this tournament, everyone has to do their part. After all, you guys don't want to make yourselves look bad in front of the cameras."

" _Cameras_?" Loki repeats scrunching his nose, "What kind of person would spend their Friday night watching this crap?"

"Hey son, check it out!" Loki's father, Bjorn, exclaims from behind him. He wraps an arm around his son and points out into the audience at Loki's mother. Gundrun waves to them, "You can see our seats from here!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Loki chimes, a slight irritation in his voice, "Does Mom have nothing better to do than follow me around all the time?"

Bjorn taps his finger against his chin, seriously pondering this one over. "Well, she started that erotic book club last month, but I don't think it's going well," Bjorn replies, letting go of him, "This month's book is entitled, _Love in the Time of Sandwiches_ , which profiles a guy who has some pretty unique fetishes-"

"You know, this is the kind of stuff I _really_ don't need to know," Loki remarks, signaling his father to stop as he takes a step away from him.

"Alright, everyone," Professor Irma states, approaching from the other side of the stage and clasping his hands together. He stops in front the Sim State Physics Team, "I wish you all luck and-" Professor Irma turns to the right and freezes, only to find Bjorn standing behind Loki. Bjorn smiles and waves at the professor. " _Bjorn_ ," Professor Irma growls, accusingly narrowing his eyes at him, "How did you even get back here?"

Bjorn shrugs, "I hit on the stage manager," he states, "Speaking of which, who wants a program?" he chimes, enthusiastically taking out a handful of programs from behind his back and spreading them out like a fan in front of his torso.

"Get out of here," Professor Irma glares, "The last thing I want is for you to ruin our one chance at the finals this year by getting us disqualified from the tournament!" he hisses, his students – minus Loki – quite puzzled by his hostile demeanor.

Bjorn grins once more, clearly oblivious to the heated surroundings. "Okay," he nods, "What a nice guy," he genuinely comments before turning to Loki and giving a joyful farewell, "Good luck, son! Your mother and I will be cheering for you!"

Loki groans as his father jumps off the stage and rejoins his mother. They both gleefully wave to Loki from their seats as the coordinator gestures the two physics teams to their respective tables. The head chairman of the Simverse Physics Bowl approaches the wooden podium. The bespectacled chairman first smiles to the two groups of students, then out to the quieting crowd. He adjusts his sparkling red glasses. "Hello everyone, I'm Chairman Ryan Brown, and let me be the first to present to you, the first tournament in round one of the Fifty-third Annual Simverse Winter Physics Bowl!" he animatedly announces, throwing his hands up towards the ceiling. "Today, Sim State University and La Fiesta Technical University will be facing off against one another for a chance to win the coveted Simverse Physics Trophy. The winner will advance to the semifinals to take on the winner of the matchup that will take place this afternoon," he explains, turning towards the Sim State team, "Sim State University's team is led by Loki Beaker-"

Gundrun and Bjorn spring up from their seats and start clapping loudly. "Woo! Yeah! That's my son!" Bjorn cheers.

"I gave birth to him!" Gundrun's voice echoes through the auditorium.

Onstage, Loki shakes his head and groans into his palm.

"And La Fiesta Technical University's team is led by Aaron Shortly," Chairman Ryan adds, wiping a line of sweat from his brow, "I've been announcing this tournament for thirty-seven years and one thing's for sure, it's always an exciting matchup!"

 _One and a half hours later_

"And in a surprising turn of events Sim State University has defeated La Fiesta Technical University by a score of 307-3," student reporter Sharon Applegate announces as she stands in front of the victorious group, most of whom are cheering at the top of their lungs. Across the stage, La Fiesta Tech's physics team is staring at them in shock. "The winning team missed the first three questions, but quickly rallied back thanks to their leader, Loki Beaker, who answered three hundred of the remaining questions on his own. Loki-" the reporter begins, approaching the silent leader, "How do you explain your team's remarkable success?" she asks, pointing a microphone in Loki's face as her cameramen start to surround him.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Loki growls, "I just got the correct answer and buzzed in faster than anyone on the other team. Isn't it obvious?"

Sharon steps back slightly, her joyful demeanor quickly fading, "Oh, right," she replies before turning her attentions to the leader of the opposing team. "Aaron, wait! I need you for an exit interview!"

Loki groans once more as his parents race onstage, Erin following reluctantly after them. Gundrun throws her arms around her son. "Oh Loki! You were fantastic! You looked so cute up there answering all those questions!" Gundrun beams, squeezing him in her arms.

"Mom, let go," Loki mutters, a testy glare on his face as Erin stares impatiently at her wristwatch next to him.

"Sorry," Gundrun squeaks, letting go of him and patting Loki gently on the back. "We're just so proud of you. You too, Vidcund," Gundrun nods, acknowledging the student standing nearby. Vidcund smiles.

"Why?" Circe speaks up next to him, awkwardly standing by waiting for Loki's parents to leave the auditorium, "He didn't answer a single question!"

Gundrun narrows her eyes at the young woman, "You know, Circe, it takes a lot of effort to be on a team, no matter how many questions you answer during a tournament."

"Well, that's a refreshing outlook," Glarn mutters, walking up behind Vidcund with his other two sons at his side. Lazlo is tapping vigorously on his Game Boy while Pascal is staring off into space. Pascal lowers his eyes and stares briefly out at the auditorium. He shrieks when he locks eyes with Jim and ducks behind the velvet curtain. Glarn shakes his head and facepalms as Vidcund slowly walks over to his older brother.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vidcund wonders, "What's wrong?" Pascal sinks his head slightly and points out at the nearly-empty auditorium. Vidcund narrows in on Jim and nods in realization before turning back to Pascal, "You know you can't avoid him forever," he states.

"I can try!" Pascal declares, stepping further behind the curtain.

"Yeah, well, at least you're actually on good terms with the guy," Vidcund tells him, "Thanks to you guys' little stunt last week, I'm still on the outs with Drew," he hisses, before crossing his arms and giving a sigh, "I don't get it," he laments, Pascal surprisingly paying attention to what he has to say for once, "I always thought being blonde would help me in the dating pool, but Drew told me to lose it on our date."

"What?" Pascal tilts his forehead.

"Last week, Drew told me that if I ever wanted to date anyone, I would have to 'lose the blonde'," Vidcund repeats, staring into his eyes.

Pascal pulls his head back suddenly, his forehead scrunching at this puzzling remark. "Uh, are you sure he was referring to your hair?" he asks.

It is Vidcund's turn to be puzzled, "What else would he be referring to?"

"Well, uh…" Pascal begins, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just…maybe he was referring to a person."

"Who?" Vidcund squeaks, Pascal points to the blonde aggressive student standing across the room, "Loki?" Pascal nods as Vidcund's mouth opens a tad in astonishment, "No."

"He did throw a rock at your date's head," Pascal reminds him as Vidcund continues to stare across the room at his once-rival. Pascal steps forward and gives his middle brother a consolatory pat, "Well, good luck with all _that_ ," he wishes before taking off backstage and rejoining the rest of his family.

Vidcund stands by the curtain in shock, his mind going a mile a minute as he stares out at Loki. "I guess there's only one way I'll know for sure…" Vidcund mutters, planning his next course of action.

Vidcund takes a deep breath as he approaches his team leader, who is still surrounded by his family members. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Vidcund says, barely able to keep his arms from shaking.

Loki stares at his family for a moment, before looking at Vidcund, clearly taken off-guard. "Uh, yeah," Loki says suddenly, his heart racing as Vidcund leads him to an isolated part of the stage across the room. "Look, I didn't transform your snack cakes, okay?" Loki immediately spews, feeling like a nervous wreck as Vidcund stares into his eyes. "They were evil when you bought them!"

Vidcund tilts his forehead in confusion, "What?" he chimes. He shakes his head, "Never mind, that's not important," he declares suddenly, "I just wanted to ask you if…uh," Vidcund begins, finding it hard to look Loki in the face. Vidcund sighs as he anxiously rubs the back of his neck and stares across the room, "Do you like me?" he blurts out.

"What? Whoa," Loki replies, his face instantly reddening at this outburst, "You better be careful throwing out accusations like that, Viddy," he states sarcastically, regaining his composure.

"You're right. It's stupid," Vidcund says, a wave of relief washing over him after confronting his worries head on, "Like something like that would ever happen!"

"Heh, heh, yeah," Loki nervously laughs, his heart sinking into his stomach at this heavy statement, "that's never going to happen," he repeats, staring into his crush's eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later, Beaker," Vidcund greets, his happy demeanor quickly returning as he waves goodbye.

Loki sighs as he watches Vidcund slowly retreat, meekly holding his hand up in a delayed response as he racks his brain at his crush's final comment, "Bye," he mumbles.


	13. Chapter 12: Parents Weekend Part 1

**Complications**

 _Chapter Twelve – Parents Weekend Part 1_

Loki groans as he slowly creaks open the door of his bedroom and steps into the hallway, strange, unfamiliar sounds waking him up early on an uncharacteristically dry Saturday morning. Loki yawns as he walks into the living room, giving his arms a stretch before properly surveying the scene. His parents are sitting on the couch with Pascal, versing him and Lazlo in the classic video game, SSX. Lazlo is situated on the carpet in front of the trio with Stinky positioned on his lap.

Across the room, Vidcund is pacing near the kitchen island, glued to his phone. Vidcund sighs as he continues his conversation. "Come on, Dad, it's Parents Weekend," Vidcund cries, staring up at hanging pot rack attached to the ceiling, "Don't you want to come by and see us?"

" _Vidcund,"_ Glarn's voice blares out from the other end of the line, _"you're kid number five. Do I still have to fake an interest in these things?"_

Vidcund stops suddenly, tilting his forehead in puzzlement. "Don't you mean kid number three?" he asks.

" _Right…that's what I meant,"_ Glarn responds, barely able to push out this statement without stuttering, _"Gotta go!"_

"Hello? Hello?" Vidcund repeats once more, pulling his head back slightly when he hears the dial tone. Vidcund shrugs and sets the phone back on the table. He turns to Loki. "Sometimes I wonder if my dad is keeping things from me," he states.

Loki crosses his arms and rolls his eyes as he leans up against the back wall. "Believe me, I _wish_ my father did that," he remarks, redirecting his attention to the couch. "Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here anyway? Everyone knows Parents Weekend is only for freshmen and transfer students!"

"We came to spend time with you, sweetheart," Gundrun answers, staring adoringly at her son, "We never see you anymore."

"I just saw you three days ago."

"Of course, honey, but I didn't have my glasses on," Gundrun reminds him, before tossing her controller onto the couch. She jumps onto the piece of lavish furniture and starts doing cabbage thrusts as the victory music plays for her character. "Whoo yeah! Fifth time in a row, baby! Who's your Mommy now?" Gundrun quips, teasing the television. Loki groans and locks himself in the bathroom.

Pascal sets his controller down and stretches out his arms, sitting up from his place on the couch. "Phew! That was a fun three hours, but I gotta get going now. Those quizzes aren't going to grade themselves!" Pascal exclaims, reaching down and patting his youngest brother on the shoulder, "Come on, Lazlo. You and Stinky can help me pick out which scented stickers to use."

"Sweet!" Lazlo beams, holding Stinky in his arms as the pair race out the door. Vidcund sighs as he watches his brothers run across the front lawn, suddenly feeling quite lonely.

"So Vidcund, what are your plans for this weekend?" Gundrun wonders, sitting back down on the extravagant piece of furniture, "You know, Parents Weekend only comes once a year."

Vidcund sighs, his eyes trailing to the floor. "Try telling my dad that," he mutters, "He used to come out to see Jenny and Pascal, but you don't get much when you're kid number three."

"Then you should spend the weekend with us!" Bjorn chimes in, Gundrun quickly nodding in agreement.

"Gee…I don't know," Vidcund begins, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense! I'm sure Loki would love it," Gundrun smiles as Loki steps out into the hallway, "Hey, sweetie? Vidcund's father couldn't come in this weekend, so Vidcund's going to spend the whole two days with us!" she tells her son, "How does that sound?"

Loki instantly stops in the hallway, his eyes widening like saucers at this atrocity. His stomach starts to rumble. "Ugh…I think I'm going to throw up," Loki states. The trio watches as Loki races into the bathroom and slams the door shut. A few moments later, retching noises ring out from the other side.

"See? He loves it! We're going to have a great time!" Gundrun proclaims as Bjorn sports a gigantic smile next to her, "And this'll be the perfect opportunity for me to show all of you my favorite spot on campus!"

…

" _Really_? This is your favorite spot on campus?" Loki groans, still holding onto his queasy stomach as the four of them stand in front of Gundrun's beloved campus destination, Sim State Grocery, twenty minutes later, "Mom, I gotta say, the more I learn about you, the less I want to know."

"Aww…honey!" Gundrun coos, finding Loki's comment more adorable than insulting as she wraps her arms around him, getting rather strange looks from the college students who are walking by.

Vidcund steps forward and adjusts his glasses, finally getting a good look at the sign that is plastered on the front of the building. "452-498 University Way?" he reads, "Hey, I've been here before."

"Me too. I was just here at five in the morning!" Bjorn adds, turning towards his wife, "Now come on, let's go show the kids some pool tricks!"

"Dad, no!" Loki calls out, racing through the entrance door after him. Loki treks up the staircase and eyes his father standing in front of his physics professor. "-Oh no."

"Hey, Loki, look! It's that guy who says he's your college professor!" Bjorn announces, pointing right at Professor Irma, instantly catching everyone's attention. "What are the odds of this?"

"Knowing my luck, one million to one," Loki mutters as Vidcund walks up the staircase behind him.

Professor Irma stops in place, his face immediately falling when he sees Bjorn. Ben swiftly turns away from the father-son pair and shakes his head. "Damn Parents Weekend," he grumbles, "So, Bjorn," Ben states, turning back to face his clueless rival, "To what do I owe this calamity? I thought Parents Weekend was only for freshman."

"And I thought community lots were only for college students and their parents," Bjorn replies.

Ben stands there in disbelieving silence, aghast that Bjorn has actually outsmarted him. "Touché."

"-But to answer your question, we came here because Gundrun wanted to show us her favorite place on campus," Bjorn says as Gundrun walks up the staircase, carrying a bag of oranges in her arms.

"Ooh, I love college! Can you believe they were just giving these away for free?!" Gundrun grins, hugging the fruit to her chest; Ben opens his mouth slightly and steps back, instantly smitten by her arrival. Gundrun walks over to Loki and places the bag of oranges in his arms, "Here, honey. Give these to your friends," she instructs, "Oh! And Bjorn, they have that coffee you like next door. I would've gotten you some, but I ran out of hands to carry it."

"That's okay," Bjorn claims, waving it off, "I'll just get some before we leave."

Behind him, Vidcund jumps, his ringtone blaring from his pocket. Vidcund quickly takes out his phone and glances down at the screen, scared speechless when he spies Circe's named spelled out on it. Vidcund quickly steps out into the courtyard and holds his phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

Two minutes after Vidcund leaves the premises and Bjorn races down the stairs for a frantic coffee run, Loki finds himself alone in the corner of the game room holding onto the enormous bag of oranges. Loki groans as he gently sets the bag of oranges down on the floor. He sighs, throwing his arm over the bag in exhaustion as he stops to catch his breath. Loki perks his head up a bit as he hears a set of familiar voices across the room. He cocks his head to the side, intently narrowing in on the conversation.

"Come on, Gun, it's been twenty years," Ben states, his voice in a whisper, "When are you finally going to leave him?"

"Leave him?" Loki's mother repeats, "Ben, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh don't give me that!" Ben whisper-exclaims, "You were all set to leave him. Then you-know-what happened, and you kissed our future goodbye!"

"Ben, why does it have to be like this? Why can't you just be happy with our separate lives?" Gundrun questions in a pleading tone, "I can assure you, I love mine."

Ben sighs, "So, you don't want me?"

"No."

"Fine, then you've made your choice," he hisses, Ben's demeanor doing a complete 180, "But don't come crying to me when you're not satisfied with Bjorn!"

"I won't," Gundrun assures him, "I never have!" she shouts as Ben storms off the premises, leaving the woman seemingly alone.

Across the room, Loki is hiding behind the bag of oranges, struck with shock as to what he just heard. "Well, that explains the creepy enamored looks," he mutters as he watches his mother walk down the stairs and embrace his father on the first floor. _"But what the hell was you-know-what?"_ he wonders as he racks his brain for an answer.

…

A few minutes earlier, Vidcund is pacing the center of the courtyard, talking on the phone with someone he thought would never speak to him again. Circe sighs on the opposite end of the line, " _Vidcund, I'm sorry,"_ she says.

"What?" Vidcund chimes, unable to believe that these words are even a part of Circe's vocabulary.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she repeats.

"Circe, are you feeling okay?"

The young woman exhales, giving a small chuckle. _"I'm fine,"_ she assures him, _"Come over now so we can...make up,"_ Circe states.

Vidcund blinks a few times, clearly puzzled by her request. "I don't get it. Am I going to be getting a makeover?"

Circe groans. _"Just get over here before I change my mind!"_ she hisses.

"Okay-" Vidcund stops suddenly and turns to the side, eyeing Bjorn and Gundrun, who are singing cheerful songs with a homeless sim across the road. Vidcund steps backward and sighs, his stomach filling with guilt. "Uh, actually, I'm going to have to pass on that," he states, "I kinda promised Loki's parents that I would hang out with them this weekend."

 _"What?!"_ Circe cries, her volume three times louder than usual, _"You have got to be kidding me! Vidcund, you're a moron-"_

Vidcund quickly hangs up the phone, not wanting to hear another one of Circe's infamous rants, especially one at his expense. He slowly places his phone into his pocket, his heart rapidly beating in his chest, unable to believe that he has just said no to Circe. Vidcund turns back towards the road, now finding Bjorn and Gundrun freestyling in front of a pile of trashcans, Loki burying his face in embarrassment behind them.

"On second thought, maybe I am a moron," Vidcund mutters.


	14. Chapter 13: Parents Weekend Part 2

**Complications**

 _Chapter Thirteen – Parents Weekend Part 2_

Vidcund is sitting at an elegant dining table at Sim State's most popular restaurant downtown with the Beakers, following a second day filled with merriment and surprisingly enjoyable activities. A student waitress with bright red ponytails approaches the table, pulling out her pad of paper. "Are we all set to order, sir?" she states, staring down at Bjorn, who is staring intently at his menu next to Gundrun.

"Yes, I'll have the-hmm," Bjorn begins, stopping himself and squinting at the menu, "I'll have the salmon – no, wait! Is that imported?" he asks as Loki flashes him an aggravated glare from across the table, "Which ocean is it from?"

"Dad, it doesn't matter, just order something!" Loki hisses, showing his teeth.

"But I don't really feel like eating imported food," Bjorn explains as the waitress stands awkwardly next to the table, watching the squabble.

"What difference does it make? It all tastes the same!" Loki outbursts, struggling to control his volume.

"Honey, why don't you just get the lobster?" Gundrun suggests, holding onto her husband's hand.

"Because," Bjorn whines, "I ate that on the way here!" Loki huffs and crosses his arms, "Fine…I'll just have the lobster covered with chocolate in a bath of five-hundred-dollar scotch and could you possibly replace the eyes with cheese cubes?"

"Uh…okay," the waitress responds, quickly scribbling down this bizarre order, "Let me just check with the chef first."

The four sims watch as the waitress takes off across the room and disappears out of sight. "Yeah, she's not coming back," Loki mutters.

"Oh, she'll come back, sweetie," Gundrun speaks up nearby, "She was obviously hitting on your father. Any other waitress would've thrown us out after he made that request."

"So Vidcund, are you excited for round two of the tournament next weekend?" Bjorn wonders as the student sips his water from the other side of the table, "This could be the year Sim State goes all the way to the finals."

Vidcund nods. "Yeah, I guess," he answers, "but to tell you the truth, I don't know too much about our next competitor, Aurora Skies."

"Aurora Skies?" Bjorn repeats, beaming at this news, "Hey! That's where we're from."

"You're joking," Loki mumbles.

"No, sweetie," Gundrun chimes in, waving it off, "We used to live there when you were little. Don't you remember?"

"No," Loki grunts, "And something tells me I _really_ don't want to."

Gundrun smiles and claps her hands in glee. "Oh! This is so exciting! Maybe you'll get to see some of your old classmates. I'm going to take so many pictures!"

"Uh, sir?" the waitress speaks up as she approaches Bjorn's side of the table, "The chef said he can cook your order, but he's going to have to use olives instead of cheese cubes. Is that alright?"

Bjorn brings his hand up to his chin in a deep ponder. "Hmm…that depends. Are the olives black or green?"

Loki throws his head back in his seat and rolls his eyes up at the ceiling. "Oh my God!" he cries.

…

Loki groans as he walks down the street back to his residence, Vidcund and his parents following close behind. "I can't believe we were there for three hours, and Dad still didn't order anything!" he cries, stopping under one of the street lights, "You guys are so embarrassing!"

"Now son, if I'm paying thirty-five simoleons for something, I expect the best possible quality," Bjorn argues as they approach Peanut Street. "There's nothing wrong with having high standards, that's why I started dating your mother."

"Aww!" Gundrun coos, grabbing onto her husband's arm, "And that's why I-hey, is that smoke?" Gundrun states, stopping in place and pointing at a blazing house in the distance.

"Oh God! That's my brothers' house!" Vidcund cries, taking off towards the inferno. Vidcund stops at the base of the front lawn, which is now covered in ash, his heart pounding a mile a minute. "PASCAL! LAZLO!" Vidcund shouts, his voice already giving out as he struggles to hold it together, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he cries, "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Vidcund pleads, breaking down into tears when Loki and his parents catch up to him.

Vidcund throws his arms around Loki and starts sobbing as Gundrun talks to the fire department on her phone. Loki's body stiffens as his stands in place, unsure of what to do with his hands. He finally settles on giving Vidcund a clumsy pat on the back.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Pascal's voice rings out behind them as the eldest Curious brother stares up at the flames. "Oh yeah…I think I left the toaster oven on," he states as Lazlo stands next to him with Stinky in his arms.

"Pascal?" Vidcund sniffs, staring up slightly at the sound of his brother's voice. Loki sighs longingly as Vidcund lets go of him and squeezes his brothers into a hug. "Thank God! I thought I lost you guys forever!"

"Well, you would've, but the microwave ate all of the toilet paper yesterday, so we had to make an emergency run," Pascal explains, holding up a plastic bag of toiletries, "But even if we didn't, you know the rule: In the event of a fire, save little bro first, and get the hell out of there."

Vidcund nods, a small smile forming on his face. "Right," he states.

Twenty minutes later, the trio of brothers watch as a group of Sim State's top firefighters hose down the blazing building. Pascal sighs as he spots several of their burned-up belongings. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Pascal laments, "We have no place to go."

"Yeah…that's a shame," Loki speaks up next to them, his parents still standing nearby, "Well, I'm sure you guys will figure it out-"

"Loki!" Gundrun barks, grabbing her son by the shoulder before he can wander off to his own residence, "Your friends need your help now more than ever," she says, "I thought we raised you better than that."

Loki's face falls. "Well obviously you didn't," he mutters as Gundrun turns to the Curious brothers.

"Don't worry, boys. All of you can stay with Loki," she offers as Loki's eyes widen in terror behind him, "-Even your little skunk friend," Gundrun adds, giving Stinky a gentle pat on the head.

"No, no, no!" Loki complains, waving his hands in front of his torso, "It's one thing having you guys live with me, but a wild animal? Now that's just asking for trouble!" he cries as Stinky jumps over to Pascal's arms.

Vidcund looks over at Stinky, then up at Lazlo, who looks as though he is about to cry. "Sorry Loki, but we're a package deal," he states firmly, "You have to take all of us."

"Fine!" Loki caves, rolling his eyes, "But you better keep that thing out of my room!" he exclaims, pointing towards Pascal, who is still holding the skunk in his arms.

"Alright," Vidcund nods, "I promise Stinky won't set a paw in your room."

Loki sighs and crosses his arms with a glare, "I wasn't talking about the skunk, Vid," he remarks as he huffs past them towards his residence.

"He _likes_ me!" Pascal chimes, hugging Stinky once more before following Loki into their new home. Pascal whistles as he steps into the foyer. "Wow! Look at this place!" he awes, "It looks almost exactly the same as this morning!" he beams.

"Uh…don't you mean yesterday morning?" Loki speaks up, raising an eyebrow at Pascal's comment as he stands near the kitchen island.

"Right. Of course I did!" Pascal quickly corrects, giving a nervous laugh before shifting his eyes from side to side. He anxiously taps his fingertips against the marble countertop, "So, what's for dinner?"

…

Five hours later, after salvaging the last of the Curious brothers' belongings and replacing any damaged essentials, Bjorn and Gundrun are standing in the doorway, preparing to say goodbye to their son as Parents Weekend officially comes to an end.

"Mom, Dad," Loki acknowledges, letting out a sigh as he hangs onto the side of the door with his palm, "it was a real-"

"Pleasure?" Gundrun chimes, flashing her biggest smile at him.

"Yeah…that's not the word I was thinking of…" Loki mutters behind the door, "Anyway, please get out of here before you embarrass me in more ways you couldn't possibly understand."

"Aww! I love you too, sweetie!" Gundrun beams, tearing up as she throws her arms around her son. She kisses him a few times on the cheek, "Have fun with your friends!" she says, before looking over at the living room, where all three of the Curious brothers are waving goodbye to them. She waves back and lowers her voice to a whisper, "Say, that Vidcund is pretty cute," she comments.

Loki's face flushes bright red. "Get out of here, Mom!" he yells at full volume.

Moments later, Gundrun and Bjorn are taking off down the front path, suitcases in hand. Loki gives them one final wave goodbye before sticking his head back out the door. "Oh! And I'm still not dumping Circe!" he yells as the pair get into their car and drive off into the night.


	15. Chapter 14: Missing!

**Complications**

 _Chapter Fourteen – Missing!_

Pascal swings open the door to Loki's bedroom early Saturday morning, sporting a largest smile any sim has ever given after pulling an all-nighter. Pascal flips on the light switch, eyeing his rival, who is fast asleep in bed on his stomach. Pascal sighs, "Ah...it's so peaceful," he awes, thoroughly enjoying the silence. Suddenly, Pascal walks forward and flings the blanket off Loki's body. "HEY LOKI!" Pascal shouts at full volume.

Loki instantly jolts up, screams, and falls onto the floor. He sits up and glares at Pascal, who is staring down at him wondrously. "Sorry," Pascal squeaks apologetically, "but there's some girl at the door for you."

"Circe?" Loki responds, the beam from the chandelier still hurting his eyes.

"I said some girl, not crazy cakes," Pascal repeats before swiftly exiting the room.

A few minutes later, Loki walks out of his bedroom and heads down the stairs, still groggy from the unexpected wake up. He passes by Vidcund and Circe, who are on the couch in the living room making out. They both freeze when they see him, flashing classic deer in the headlights looks, but Loki is so oblivious he doesn't even notice them. Loki groans as he steps into the foyer and swings open the door.

"What?" Loki mutters, narrowing his eyes at the reason why he was disturbed by Pascal.

The young college student with thick, brown hair tied up into a ponytail gazes at him and smiles. "Loki, it's me, Cindy," she claims, giving another wave over her black llama blazer, which sports the standard physics logo on the adjacent sleeve, "Your best friend from Aurora Skies Elementary. Don't you remember me?"

"No."

"Oh, don't be silly, of course you do!" Cindy chimes, waving off his rude response, "Come on, let's catch up!" she beams, grabbing Loki by the hand and leading him off before he can voice otherwise.

They get halfway across campus and into a boring conversation about the young woman's life, before Loki pulls his hand away from her, a mix of disgust and uncertainty in his eyes. "Listen Cindy, I barely know you, okay?" Loki speaks out suddenly as the pair stops near a broken telephone booth, "I'm not just going to let you drag me to an unknown location. This is how sims get kidnapped!"

"Man, you really are intelligent," Cindy replies, crossing her arms with a smirk, "Okay, you got me," she states, "I'm not really here to reminisce with you. I'm here to try to get you to reconsider."

Loki tilts his forehead, puzzled, "Reconsider what?" he wonders.

Cindy laughs lightly and moves away from him, feeling his gaze trail her as she walks towards the side of the road. "Loki, do you ever think you're worth more than this place?"

"Well, I'm worth more than most of the idiots I associate myself with, so there's that," he answers honestly.

"No, not people," Cindy remarks, turning around and flashing him an ambitious grin, "More than this university?"

Loki steps forward, his mind going a mile a minute. "Are you trying to poach me?" he questions.

"Yes," Cindy replies, "You're too talented for Sim State. You should go to a place where you'll actually be challenged. A place where you can achieve scientific glory before you even graduate!"

"Now wait just a minute," Loki fires, staring Cindy straight in the eyes, "My mother went to Sim State-"

"Yeah," Cindy declares with a sassy smirk, "And look how _that_ turned out," she replies, her statement causing Loki to stop in his tracks, "Look Loki, if you ever want to be anybody worth knowing, ditch your teammates and come to Aurora Skies Academy."

"No," Loki states, sounding surer with each passing moment, "Loki Beaker is not a traitor. If you want to win the tournament, then you'll have to beat me and _my team_ fair and square!"

Cindy laughs and rolls her eyes. "Please! Most of your team is dead weight. Everyone with half a brain knows that you're the only reason why Sim State's still in the tournament."

"Excuse me?" Loki chimes, looking as if Cindy has just insulted his ancestors.

"I mean, has Vidcund even answered a question the entire tournament?"

Loki steps forward. "I don't see how that's relevant-"

"I don't see how it's not," Cindy smirks, basking in Loki's uncomfortable state, "You're better than this, Loki. How come you can't see it?" she coos as the college student starts to stutter, "Thank goodness I can," she remarks, before swinging open the broken telephone booth. "Oh, shoot. I just remembered I forgot my phone. Can I borrow yours?" she asks sweetly.

Loki shrugs, not wanting to comply, but desiring to get rid of this nuisance as quickly as possible. "I guess…" he says, pulling out his cell phone and holding it out to her.

"Thanks," Cindy spews, snatching it from him. In a matter of seconds, she swerves around him and shoves the young man into the phone booth. She takes a padlock out of her pocket and latches the door shut.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Loki cries, pounding his fists on the glass, "Get me out of here!"

"Sorry Loki, but I have a tournament to win," Cindy tantalizes from the other side of the glass cage, "You know…for my team, _Aurora Skies_."

"Cindy, you idiot! You're not going to get away with this!" Loki promises, watching as the true traitor takes off into the distance. Loki sighs and pulls his fists away from the surface, rubbing his aching palms. "Geez, after five years of limited physical activity, there's no way I'll be able to punch my way out of here," he laments, staring down at the vile cement he is forced to stand on, "Man, she really did her research."

…

Across campus, Vidcund, Circe, and Craig are standing behind Sim State's table on center stage, scanning the auditorium for their leader. Vidcund turns to Circe, "Where's Loki?" he wonders.

Circe shrugs, looking genuinely concerned for her boyfriend's safety. "I don't know, he's usually here three hours early," she states, a troubling thought budding in her mind, "Do you think he saw us this morning?"

"I hope not," Vidcund replies, suddenly feeling quite guilty. He stares down at the floorboard, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as Chairman Brown approaches the group.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Chairman Brown asks.

"No," Vidcund says, "Loki still isn't here yet."

"Oh well," Cindy shrugs from Aurora Skies Academy's table across the stage, "I guess you'll just have to compete without him," she smirks.

…

Meanwhile, Loki starts pacing in a small circle, racking his brain to come up with some way to get out of this mess. "God, it's been ten minutes!" he cries, impatiently glancing down at his watch, "Usually my mother would've shown up by now. Where the hell is everyone?" he states, scanning over the ghostly state of the city around him, "Don't tell me people actually watch our crappy physics tournaments!"

…

"Oh, I can't wait to watch this physics tournament!" Gundrun squeals from her seat in the front row between her daughter, who is dully staring at the program, and her husband, who mirrors her enthusiastic demeanor.

"Me too," Bjorn agrees, giving a small nod, "I do feel bad about embarrassing Loki last weekend, so I'm glad we decided to give him some space today," he says, completely oblivious to the fact that his son has gone missing for the last five hours. The family looks up, noticing the chairman walking towards the center podium.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second round of the Fifty-third Annual Simverse Winter Physics Bowl!" Chairman Ryan Brown announces cheerily into the microphone, "Since we already know the team captains, let's dive right into the questions-"

"Oh no," Vidcund mutters from their leaderless table, missing question number one entirely, "We're going to get killed."

"Fifteen times ten to the eighth!" Craig buzzes in next to him.

Chairman Brown smiles, "That is correct!" he confirms, "Sim State is now up one to nothing!" he announces as Circe and Vidcund stare dumbfoundedly at their characteristically silent teammate.

Craig shrugs. "Hey, I know the answers too. Loki just beats me to it!"


	16. Chapter 15: Round Two

**Complications**

 _Chapter Fifteen – Round Two_

Twenty minutes later, Loki is still trapped across campus, his hope wearing thin. "Oh, what's the use? By the time I get out of here, it'll all be over," Loki states, somberly staring out at the distance, "That's the last time I trust a nice person," he grumbles.

All of a sudden, Loki perks up slightly as a tuft of black and white fur approaches a nearby garbage can. "Stinky?" Loki says, watching as the skunk happily rolls around in the garbage, "Stinky!" Loki cries, tapping on the glass. The skunk stops what he is doing and cluelessly stares at him. "Nah, you're not Stinky. There's no way Lazlo would ever let him out of his sight-" Loki stops when he spies the youngest Curious brother approaching them on the horizon, "Lazlo!" Loki screams, pounding his fists hard against the phone booth, "LAZLO!" he cries once more.

Seeing the distressed student, Lazlo picks up Stinky, walks over to the phone booth, and waves. "Hey Loki, how's it going?"

"Splendid," Loki hisses through his teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh," Lazlo shrugs his shoulders, "Sim State was getting pounded, so I decided to go get some snacks."

"Super," Loki sarcastically mutters, now knowing he has his work cut out for him, "Now get me out of here so I can beat those stupid, pretentious little cheaters at their own game!"

Lazlo shrugs once more, "Okay."

…

Fifteen minutes later, after successfully getting rescued by Lazlo and the Sim State Fire Department, Loki tears into the auditorium and jumps up onstage, stopping Chairman Ryan mid-sentence. "Wait, stop! I'm here!" Loki cries, sweaty and disheveled as his teammates approach him.

"Loki, what happened?" Vidcund states as Circe wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you what happened," Loki repeats, stopping to catch his breath for a moment before pointing accusingly at the Aurora Skies team, "those freaks locked me in a phone booth!" he cries, condoning their slimy behavior, "You played dirty because you _knew_ that I would wipe the floor with you!"

"Whether that's true or not, Mr. Beaker, we are still in the middle of a competition," Chairman Brown speaks up from the podium, "So take your seat. Your team is still trailing by fifteen points."

Loki looks up at the chairman and nods before narrowing his eyes at Cindy, still catching his breath. "Not for long," he smirks.

Forty-five minutes of intense problem solving later, the Sim State and Aurora Skies physics teams find themselves tied at ninety-nine points each as they arrive at the final question. "Alright, after many exciting events here at Sim State University, we find both teams tied as we approach the final question," Chairman Ryan reiterates, "For this last question, each team will select one member to face off at the golden table in front of me, where they will attempt to solve the most difficult equation of the night," he explains, "Whoever solves the question first correctly will win this competition and advance to the finals. The fate of your entire team is on the line, so choose your member wisely," Chairman Brown advises.

"Well, that's easy," Craig speaks up from Sim State's table as the Aurora Skies team debates over their choice candidate across the room, "Loki, you're up."

Loki stands silently behind the table, his face skewed slightly as he ponders over Cindy's harsh words regarding a certain someone.

"Well...?" Vidcund speaks up next to Sim State's leader, "Are you going to go up there or not?" he states, nudging Loki out of his trans.

"No," Loki states firmly, staring Vidcund dead in the eyes, "You are."

"What?!" Vidcund cries, his face instantly flooding with terror at the thought, "No-"

"Vidcund," Loki says suddenly, placing his hands firmly on his classmate's shoulders and staring intently at him, "a team is only as good as its weakest member. If you can't win this, then we don't deserve to go to the finals."

"But-but-" Vidcund squeaks as Loki pushes the trembling sim towards the center of the stage.

Vidcund slowly approaches the golden competition table, his senses elevating with each passing step. Vidcund's eyes are stunned by the bright lights shining down on him, the sounds of the cheering audience shaking him to his core. He shivers, scared out of his mind as he can hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Nearby, Pascal is watching Vidcund backstage, Glarn and Lazlo, holding Stinky, standing next to him. All three of the sims are anxiously holding their breaths.

Back at Sim State's table, Circe is standing there watching this monstrosity unfold, her arms crossed as Vidcund already begins to crumble. "If he loses this, I am going to kill you," she remarks to her boyfriend.

Loki nods, smugly crossing his arms in confidence across his chest. "I know," he reveals, "but he won't."

"Alright," Chairman Brown speaks up, after both Vidcund and Cindy have joined him at the center table, "for a chance to play in the finals. Here we go-"

Vidcund turns to his team in a panic, so terrified that he completely misses the question. "Vidcund! What are you doing?! Start working on the problem!" Loki barks from across the stage, the anger in his face causing Vidcund to quickly jolt awake and start scribbling something down on the piece of scrap paper in front of him.

Vidcund lifts his head up slightly, feeling his world spinning out of control as Cindy frantically works through the problem across from him. Vidcund leans forward and passes out, his hand falling onto the buzzer as he does so. On his way to the floor, the pencil in his other hand draws a straight vertical line down the center of the page.

"Yes, Sim State?" Chairman Brown says, hearing the ring of the buzzer, "Sim State?" he repeats. Chairman Brown walks over to the side of the table, completely overlooking the passed-out student sprawled out on the stage nearby. He picks up the sheet of paper and carefully scans it over. "Hmm…" he begins, taking off his glasses with a squint, "Yes, that is correct. The answer is one!" he chimes, glancing down at his stopwatch, "And in record time, too!" he declares before throwing his arms up, "Sim State advances to the finals!"

The Sim State team cheers as Loki and Circe race over to the center of the stage and pick up Vidcund, who is just starting to regain consciousness, each of them wrapping one of his arms around their shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!" Loki beams into the microphone as a crowd of parents, students, cameramen, and one student reporter surround them, "I would just like to say that this victory was all thanks to my genius plan, which we all worked out _together_ ," he stresses, turning to Cindy and flashing her a devious smile, "And furthermore-whoops!" Loki eeps as Vidcund falls off his shoulder and hits the floor for the second time that day. Loki quickly glances down at his teammate, who is sprawled out onstage, and waves it off. "Eh, he'll be fine," he states before turning back to the reporter, "Tune in next week when we take the championship by storm!"

…

A few minutes later, after all the cameras have left and most of the auditorium has cleared out, Vidcund approaches Loki onstage, his head wrapped in bandages. Seeing him, Loki quickly pulls out of his mother's smothering hug and gives an acknowledging nod. "Why'd you do it, Loki?" Vidcund asks.

"What do you mean?" Loki wonders, tilting his head at this question, the stage exceptionally loud for the twenty sims who are standing on it.

"I mean, why did you let me win the tournament?"

Loki cocks his forehead, flashing him a baffled smirk, "I didn't _let_ you win anything, Vidcund, you won it for us yourself. I just did what any decent person would do," he shrugs.

Vidcund tilts his forehead, giving a sassy smirk as he folds his arms over his chest. "That still doesn't explain why _you_ did it," he states as the room continues to grow louder with celebratory cheers around them.

Loki turns away from him, a slight blush forming on his face, "I did it cause I like you," he mutters.

Vidcund steps forward, his ears straining as he struggles to hear what Loki just confessed over the heavy cheers surrounding him. "What?"

Loki swerves back around, shooting his rival a smirk. "It's because you're an idiot, Vidcund!"

"Yeah," Vidcund smiles and laughs, too overjoyed to be offended by Loki's comment, "that's what I thought you said."


	17. Chapter 16: Done For

**Complications**

 _Chapter Sixteen – Done For_

Circe, Loki, and Vidcund are sitting in a booth at a restaurant near Sim State University's central campus, the latter holding an ice pack to his forehead following their second-round victory against Aurora Skies Academy. Circe looks down at her cell phone and sighs, placing the device back in her pocket before turning to her two love interests.

"I just got word that Academia Le Touré creamed Desiderata Valley University in round two," Circe states, seemingly annoyed by this news, "Apparently it was so one-sided that DVU forfeited before the second half."

"Oh," Vidcund squeaks as Loki scans the empty dining room, "Well, what's so bad about that? I mean, just because they pounded DVU doesn't mean they're going to pound us, too."

"Vidcund," Circe begins. Next to her, Loki crosses his arms and lets out an exasperated sigh, "the people that go to Academia Le Touré are insanely smart. Their average I.Q. is in the mid hundreds. It's no wonder why they won the tournament the last ten years in a row."

Loki pounds his fist on the table, "Hey! Can we get some damn service here?!"

At that moment, Pascal approaches the table, beaming. "Hey guys! Congratulations on making the finals. I'm so proud of you…and Craig, I guess," Pascal adds, bringing his hands together, "Next week's going to be a real challenge, but I think you guys can do it, assuming Loki doesn't get himself locked in a phone booth again."

"Now that was only partially my fault," Loki speaks up, "Which reminds me, I'm having a cat house delivered to our residence tomorrow for Stinky."

Vidcund tilts his forehead, "You bought Stinky a cat house?" Loki nods, "Why?"

"Because if it weren't for Stinky, I'd probably still be stuck in that phone booth. And it smelled like piss…fresh piss," he remarks, giving a shudder, "Now where's my damn water?!" Loki questions, slamming his fist on the wooden surface.

…

Early Sunday morning, Loki groans as he sits at the kitchen counter in his pajamas, his head aching after a day filled with distress and a night filled with terrible service at the restaurant. Sunlight seeps through the blinds in the living room, the brightness from the window only causing him more discomfort as he takes a sip of his coffee, his hand running through his matted, unstyled hair.

Mere seconds later, a surprisingly-refreshed and cheery Vidcund walks into the room. He pulls out a chair and takes a seat down next to Loki. "So, get this," Vidcund says, locking eyes with his tired roommate, "A few days ago in Botany 375, our terrarium fell and shattered all over the greenhouse," Vidcund explains as Loki struggles to fake interest, "We asked our GST what we should do about the plant, and he told us not to photo _sympathize_ with it," Vidcund completes, holding in a chuckle, "Get it?" Vidcund asks before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Loki stares at Vidcund bizarrely, appearing more concerned than amused by the tale Vidcund just told him. "You're such a dork," he says, watching as Vidcund finally manages to calm down, wiping a single tear away from his eye.

"I know," Vidcund states, his face still red as he sits up from the counter, "You tell me that every day, remember?"

Loki watches as Vidcund grabs his coat from the front closet, dusting his hands off on his signature white pants. _"You're sexually attracted to that,"_ Loki's mind wanders as Vidcund gives a small wave to him and exits out the front door. Loki sighs, "What is wrong with me?" he mumbles, resting his head on the counter. Stinky jumps up onto the marble-printed surface, walks over to Loki, and sniffs his hair.

"Rough morning?" a familiar voice speaks up behind him.

Loki lifts his head up and turns slightly, groaning when he locks eyes with Pascal, who is standing a few feet away from the counter. "Go away, Pascal. I don't want to talk to you about it," Loki mumbles.

"Man, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Pascal laughs, shaking his head at the thought. "But seriously, as your teacher and friend – _status pending_ ," Pascal quickly adds as Loki narrows his eyes at the latter remark, "I feel as though I should help you with your problems and not accidentally make them worse like I usually do," he says, taking the seat next to his rival, "So, what's the problem?"

"Pascal, be honest," Loki begins, unable to believe that he is about to cave in and share his feelings, "Do you think I can do better than Circe?"

"Do I think you can do better than Circe? No," Pascal quickly replies, "Do I think Circe can do better than you? Maybe."

Loki sighs, "Wow, this made me feel a lot better," he grumbles, resting his head back on the counter, "Thanks, dingus."

"Look, if you want my advice, which I guess you do," Pascal begins, staring down at his top student, "Don't fake something you're not into. Trust me, it just makes everything worse."

Loki sits up in his chair and sighs, Pascal's words actually ringing true for once in his life. "So, you don't think I'm into Circe?"

"No," Pascal responds, "And I'm usually the last person to notice these things. But it doesn't matter what I think. You just have to ask yourself if you like her or not, and if you don't, then you should probably tell her how you feel, so you're not stringing her along and getting her hopes up."

Loki sighs, knowing that he would have to face the truth sooner or later, as he stares at the blank kitchen wall. "You're right," Loki realizes, turning to Pascal and flashing him a smirk, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Thanks dingus," Loki genuinely states.

"Oh. Uh, you're welcome," Pascal nods, Loki's sincerity catching him off-guard.

…

Loki flies across campus, dressed and ready to go, his body filled with determination as he sets off to finally tell Circe the truth about how he's been feeling since the start of the Winter Physics Tournament. Loki slows down suddenly, spotting a small group of students standing in front of the physics building, their green ALT emblems staring him right in the face.

Loki looks both ways and crosses over to them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he approaches their team leader. "Excuse me?" Loki steps forward, "What are you guys doing here?" he questions.

The leader looks up at Loki, confident in his presence on Sim State campus. He adjusts his jet-black bangs and folds his arms over his torso. "What does it look like we're doing here?" the young man repeats, smirking slightly as his teammates appear at his sides, "We just came here to study our competition for next week. I'm Damion," he introduces, "And this is Adrian, Jamian, and Phil," he says, gesturing to his teammates, "We're the top students at Academia Le Touré in both the physics department and the university."

"Congratulations," Loki mutters, still unimpressed by their credentials. "So, find out anything good?"

"Not really," Jamian says, "Their team is a total snooze. Even their leader is a dud and can only make _campus_ headlines," he remarks, giving a laugh with the others.

" _I didn't think it was possible, but I already hate these guys more than Cindy,"_ Loki chimes in his mind as he stares out at their competition. "So, I guess you're pretty confident that you're going to win, huh?"

"Well _obviously_ we're going to win," Adrian remarks, rolling his eyes at the clouds.

Loki steps forward, "And why's that?" he wonders.

Adrian turns to his other team members and smirks. All four of the young men stare down at Loki. "Because…they have a girl on their team."

Loki steps backward, feeling as though he has been punched in the gut, his face instantly falling at this comment. " _Excuse me_?"

"They have a girl on their team, genius," Damion repeats, "How could they be so stupid? Especially since everyone knows that men are superior to women."

Loki continues to stare bizarrely at Damion, unable to believe the shit that this team leader is spewing. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"It's not a joke," Adrian confirms, crossing his arms smugly, "We're going to annihilate Sim State next week and make that bitch cry."

"Oh yeah?" Loki steps forward, unable to contain his rage any longer, "Well my girlfriend, Circe, is as tough as nails, and we're going to wipe the floor with you and your misogynistic bullshit!" Loki screams, waving his arm out definitely. Loki turns around and storms off the premises, all the way to Circe's apartment complex. He stops on the front pathway, locking eyes with Vidcund, who is exiting the building, adjusting his coat. Vidcund's eyes widen, his stomach dropping as he is caught red handed.

Loki walks over to Vidcund, Vidcund cowering a bit Loki places his hands firmly on his shoulders. Vidcund closes his eyes, terrified of Loki's response. "Vidcund," Loki speaks, sounding surprisingly calm for someone who might've caught his girlfriend cheating, "Listen, whatever rivalry we've had in the past, we need to put it aside for a week to focus on this final round."

"Uh…okay," Vidcund concludes, slowly opening his eyes and staring straight at Loki, wondering how someone could be so oblivious, "May I ask why?"

"I just ran into our competition in front of the physics building," Loki explains, still fuming from their encounter, "Guess what? They're misogynistic assholes. They think we're going to lose just because we have Circe on our team!" Loki reiterates.

Vidcund scrunches his forehead. "Are these guys for real?" he squeaks.

Loki nods, "Apparently so, and now, we can't just win next week," Loki tells Vidcund, never feeling more competitive in his life, "We have to beat their asses down!" he proclaims, "Now come on, get Circe, we gotta study."

"What about Craig?" Vidcund wonders, stopping in the doorway.

Loki shrugs, waving away the thought, "Eh, maybe in a few hours. That guy smells funny."


	18. Chapter 17: Heartbroken

**Complications**

 _Chapter Seventeen – Heartbroken_

Loki, Circe, and Vidcund are gathered around the kitchen table in Circe's two-bedroom apartment working through every page of their physics textbook. Vidcund moans as the clock on the microwave reaches three in the morning and drops his pencil, throwing his head down in exhaustion. The pencil rolls onto the floor, landing on the tile with a sharp thud.

"Vidcund, what are you doing?" Loki barks, staring down at his half-awake teammate, "We're not even close to being done yet!"

"Loki, we've been doing physics problems nonstop for five hours," Vidcund explains, hoping to convince Loki of his reasonable request, "Can't we just call it a night and pick this up tomorrow?"

"No, you heard about what those freaks said," Loki replies, fire in his eyes, "There's no way I'm backing down without a fight. We have to bash down those sexist losers and make them cry!"

Next to Loki, Circe places down her pencil, letting out a small yawn. "Loki," Circe says, turning towards her boyfriend, "are you sure they didn't say those things just to rile you up and get you disqualified from the tournament?"

"Either way, Circe, they don't have a right to treat you like that," Loki responds as Vidcund falls asleep nearby, "They shouldn't downplay your accomplishments, you're the smartest person I know. You're definitely way smarter than Vidcund!"

Circe leans back in her seat a bit, Loki's sincerity causing the young woman's stomach to drop. "That's surprisingly sweet of you to say, but I don't want you to burn us out. Even if we don't beat Academia Le Touré next weekend, it doesn't mean that they're right about us," she reminds him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Loki says, after seriously pondering Circe's words over, "I just really want to stick it to those jerks. Anyone who thinks you're anything less than brilliant is a moron in my book!"

Circe nods slowly, more guilt flowing throughout her body. "Yeah…" she agrees, turning towards the refrigerator, "Look Loki, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh no," Loki states, scrunching his forehead at this news, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No," Circe quickly shoots down the thought. She turns to the side, nervously fiddling with her hands as she tries to come up with the best way to say this to him, "I cheated on you."

"What?!" Loki squeaks, the volume of his voice causing a few angry knocks on the neighboring walls, "You mean that blonde chick at the library was right?!" he squeals, getting up from out of his seat and pacing into the living room, "Circe, how could you?"

"Loki, I'm sorry, okay?" Circe squeaks, trailing him to the coffee table, "It was a one-time thing…that happened over and over again," she adds, "But now I swear I'm done with Vidcund."

" _Vidcund_?" Loki repeats, feeling sicker by the moment, "You cheated on me with Vidcund?!" Circe nods, "Did he like it?"

Circe cocks her forehead, stopping in place to stare strangely at her boyfriend, "What kind of question is that?" she wonders, "Are you wondering if I liked it instead?"

"Uh, yes," Loki frantically corrects after a brief eye shift.

"Well, if I'm being honest, yes."

"I don't know what to say," Loki says, his body frozen in shock, "There's a lot of conflicting emotions here."

"Loki, I'm really sorry," Circe apologizes, latching onto his forearm, "Please forgive me. It probably won't happen again."

Loki tilts his forehead at this statement, " _Probably_?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be realistic here," Circe gives a small smile, only half-joking.

"As much as I appreciate the honesty, now's not really the time for that," Loki whispers, barely able to hold his head up.

After a few moments, Loki walks over to the kitchen table and collects his things, his eyes starting to water.

"Where are you going?" Circe wonders, sounding surprisingly concerned for someone who just ripped Loki's heart out.

Loki sighs and turns back to Circe, clumsily throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "I don't know," he replies somberly, staring down at the floor, "See you later, Ceres."

…

Loki drags his feet across campus, stopping every few feet to wipe his snotty nose on his arm. He is so distressed that he doesn't even care about properly sanitizing his hands. Loki stops in front of Sim State Library, knowing that he can always find solace in books. He adjusts his backpack on his shoulders, stares up at the entrance, and sighs, feeling weaker by the moment.

Pascal bursts open the double doors and prances down the front steps, stopping when he eyes Loki all puffy-eyed and depressed at the bottom of the staircase. "Pascal," Loki speaks up, trying his best to act normal in front of his rival but failing miserably, "what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"What are you talking about? I always grade my quizzes at five in the morning. It's scientifically proven to be the best time to get work done!" Pascal chimes, his face falling slightly when he sees Loki's current emotional state, "Uh…are you okay?"

"Yeah," Loki lies, unable to face Pascal's disbelieving gaze, "I just wanted to come here for some solitude. My mind's been going a mile a minute lately," Loki says, letting out a heavy sigh. Pascal watches as Loki trudges up the staircase, giving a few sniffs before haphazardly throwing the door open in front of him. Loki groans as the door slams into his forehead, cursing softly to himself before venturing inside.

Pascal sighs, a look of pure worry on his face as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He scrolls through his contacts and presses the seventh number on his speed dial. "Hey, it's Pascal," Pascal greets, the person on the other line answering in record time, "Sorry to bother you, but I think something's wrong with Loki-"

" _Loki?!_ " Gundrun's voice squeals from the opposite end of the line, her loud squeal waking everyone up in the house, " _Hang on, I'll be right there! Until then, keep me posted._ "

…

Loki sighs as he sits alone at a table near the center of the empty library, resting his chin against the light wooden tabletop. _"Come on, Loki, be strong. This isn't anything to lose your mind over,"_ Loki tells himself, giving his best pep talk, _"Sims have been through a lot worse than this_ _–_ _just look at Mom. She had to deal with creepy Professor Irma breathing down her neck, and she still got an impressive college degree."_ Loki sits up in his seat, feeling surprisingly better by these thoughts. _"You know what? Mom probably accomplished a lot while she was here, and there's no better time to learn about it than when I'm in the library at five in the morning."_

Loki stands up from his seat and walks over to the front desk, his mind made up to push himself out of this slump and onto something much more fulfilling. He stares down at the librarian, who is busy typing away on her computer, her bright red glasses narrowly balancing on the bridge of her nose. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me find records of my mother's accomplishments," Loki tells the old woman, who barely looks up at the college student in meager interest, "Her name is Gundrun Halfdanarson."

"Alright," the librarian replies, taking a long sip of her coffee in one hand as she searches through the library database with the other. "I have two records on file, and they're both yearbooks," she concludes, swerving her chair around and scanning through the shelf of books behind her. The librarian runs her fingers across the spines and pulls two books off the middle shelf, "Here you go," she dryly replies, plopping the gigantic yearbooks onto the surface of the front desk.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Loki grabs the two yearbooks and walks back to his empty table. He flips open the first one, which reads 'Sim State University 1983" on the cover. Loki flips to the back of the book, finds his mother's name in the glossary, and flips to page 53. He stares down at the photo, which shows college-aged Gundrun and Ben presenting a study to the head of the physics department. Loki squints as he reads the caption, "Underclassmen Gundrun Halfdanarson and Ben Irma present their idea for the Resurrect-O-Nomitron to the head of the physics department, Professor Frederick Reynolds."

Loki closes the book slightly, his mind going a mile a minute as he picks up the next book, which reads "Sim State University 1984." He flips to the back of the book, finds his mother's name in the glossary once again, and flips to page 107, which shows a photo of college-aged Gundrun, the heading "Graduate Students" printed at the top of the page. Loki tilts his forehead, something not adding up in his brain.

He returns to the front desk, holding onto the misleading textbook. "Excuse me?" Loki plops the yearbook onto the desk, the sound causing the grouchy old librarian to stop stamping books. "This yearbook you gave me is wrong," Loki tells her, opening to the deceitful page and pointing his finger down on the headline, "It says my mother was in grad school in '84, but she graduated in '83 and left Sim State for good before this print even came out."

The librarian glances down at the page briefly and cocks her forehead, flashing Loki a bizarre look. "How can you guys be that far off?" Loki continues, "My mother never went to grad school. She married my father, and I was born in the Summer of 1984!"

"I don't what to tell you, son, except the records don't lie," the librarian informs him, raising an eyebrow at the student.

"No," Loki steps back, unable to face what the woman is implying, "this must be a mistake. If this yearbook is true then that would mean that my mother dropped out of college…because of me," he concludes, the realization hitting him square in the face, leaving the college student speechless.

The librarian shrugs, unenthusiastically holding her hands up off the desk. "Surprise," she states before turning her attention back to stamping books.

"I ruined my mother's life," Loki says, feeling even more heartbroken than he was an hour ago, "She could've been something if it weren't for me," he realizes, his eyes watering once again, "I'm sorry, Mom," he speaks into the silence.

"Sorry for what?" a loving voice chimes out behind him.


	19. Chapter 18: The Truth

**Complications**

 _Chapter Eighteen_ _–_ _The Truth_

Loki sits at the center table at Sim State Library, massaging his aching forehead as the evidence of his mother's past lies open on the wooden surface. Loki sighs, running his hand across the bridge of his nose. Although most sims aren't itching to go to the library at crack of dawn on a Monday, he can tell by the scent of her perfume alone that his mother is standing right behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mom?" Loki speaks into the silence, "Why didn't you tell me that I ruined your life?"

Gundrun steps back slightly, taken aback by her son's bold statement, "Because you didn't, sweetheart. Why would you even think that?"

Loki says nothing and slides the 1984 yearbook towards his mother. He points at her photo on the graduates page, unable to look his mother in the eye. Gundrun looks down at it and sighs. "You gave up on science because you were pregnant with me."

"I never gave up on science, honey. You know that. I have a great career and a wonderful family," Gundrun assures him, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to her distressed son, "There's no sob story here." Loki looks up at his mother, the dubious expression on his face and tilt of his forehead suggesting that he doesn't believe her, "I mean it, Loki. My life turned out to be more than I could ever ask for."

"But did you want all this?" Loki wonders, gesturing down to the open yearbooks, "Did you really want to marry Dad?" Gundrun nods, "Mom, I heard you and Professor Irma talking last weekend. It seems like you wanted to be with him."

Gundrun brings her hand up her face, a small chuckle escaping from her lips. "I can assure you that there is a zero percent chance of that ever being true," she replies, "Ben always had a huge crush on me, and for some reason he convinced himself that I was so unhappy dating your father. It was a state of delusion, really," Gundrun explains, scooting closer to Loki, "And even to this day, he's never gotten over it."

"Well, at least that explains why someone hates me," Loki sighs, propping his head up with his elbow, "But I still don't understand why you don't."

"Loki," Gundrun speaks, wrapping an arm around her son and pulling him into a lovingly half-embrace, "the day you came into the world was the best day of my life. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're my mom, you're supposed to say stuff like that."

Gundrun smiles and holds him closer, "There's a reason why parents say things like that to their children, sweetie. It's because it's true."

"If this wasn't such a big deal to you, then why would you keep this from me for twenty years?" Loki wonders. At this, Gundrun sighs and pulls away from him, staring into his eyes.

"Because…I knew that you would take it as a heavy and unnecessary burden for you to bear," Gundrun answers instantly seeing the hurt on Loki's face, "Honey, you have to believe me, I don't regret any decision in my life, and there is absolutely nothing for you to apologize for," she assures him, "Loki, this is your life, your father and I did everything we could so that you could make your own decisions. And now I realize that the best thing I can do for you as a mother is to step aside and let you live it."

Gundrun slowly stands up from her seat, the realization hitting her square in the chest. As much as she doesn't want to leave her son to his own devices, she knows it's the right thing to do.

"Mom?"

Gundrun turns suddenly and locks eyes with her son, his face drenched in tears. Gundrun's heart instantly melts as Loki walks forward and hugs her.

"Mom, I need your help," Loki pleads, small tears forming in his mother's eyes at the gesture, "My whole life went to shit in the last twenty-four hours. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Gundrun wraps her arms around her son, shocked by Loki's uncharacteristic breakdown, "What do you mean?"

"Circe cheated on me," Loki reveals, barely able to lift his head up, "And then there's these four super-geniuses who are going to beat us next week who are total assholes, and I can't get much sleep because Pascal won't stop singing show tunes at four in the morning!" Loki spews, unable to control his volume, "And now I have no one to talk to because the one person I actually like betrayed me-"

"You mean Circe?" Gundrun says, the question causing Loki to ponder.

"No," he answers honestly, the reply shocking them both. "Circe cheated on me, Mom, but in some weird way I'm not upset with her."

Gundrun nods, doing her best to keep her Circe-bias out of this. "Then why are you so sad, sweetie?"

"Because…she cheated on me with Vidcund," Loki reveals, stepping away from his mother. Loki turns towards the wall, trying to conceal the fresh tears that are forming in his eyes as he stares out the library window. Behind him, Gundrun is staring sympathetically at her son. "I really like him."

Gundrun steps forward, giving Loki a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I know, sweetheart," she states, pulling Loki into a side hug.

"I think this whole monstrosity just made me realize that him and I are never going to happen…not in a million years," Loki adds, his eyes trail to the carpet. "I'm such an idiot. Why did I even bother to entertain the thought?"

"Because you like him, honey. And you never were one to settle for things," Gundrun says as Loki continues to stare at the dusty, brown carpet, "And you shouldn't."

Loki sighs, "You're just saying that because you don't like Circe, Mom."

"It doesn't matter what I think, Loki. This isn't my life, this is yours," Gundrun reminds him, "I can't tell you what to do. You need to do what you think is right for your own life," she reveals, before staring down at her son and giving a heartfelt smile, "I know that you will."

Loki nods, his mother's words racing through his mind as he ponders over his next course of action. "Thanks, Mom," he genuinely states, "Now I know _exactly_ what I need to do."

…

Vidcund is sitting at the kitchen counter anxiously tapping the surface with his fingertips as the clock on the oven turns to seven o'clock. Vidcund jumps slightly when he hears someone step into the kitchen behind him. He jolts to the side, instantly easing as he locks eyes with Pascal.

"Man, you really want to get this over with, don't you?" Pascal asks, approaching the kitchen counter. Vidcund nods.

"I know Circe told him last night, I'm just hoping that he doesn't kick me out," Vidcund sighs.

Pascal steps back as the front door creaks open nearby. "Well, good luck with that," Pascal states, bolting up the staircase before Vidcund begs him to stay.

Vidcund turns to the side, his heart pounding as Loki quietly walks into the kitchen. Vidcund narrows his eyes at Loki, the young man's expression unreadable as Loki stops in front of the counter with his hands in his pockets.

"So…"

"So," Loki begins, looking up at Vidcund, who is nervously fiddling with his hands.

"I'm really sorry," Vidcund apologizes, knowing the best thing to do in this situation is to lay all his cards out on the table.

Loki nods, his mouth in a line, "Okay."

Vidcund gulps, "You probably want to kick me out, huh?" he states, the silence of the room eating him up inside.

Loki shakes his head, "No, you can stay."

Vidcund watches as Loki slowly walks over to the counter, pulls out a seat and sits down next to Vidcund. After a few moments, Loki stares down at the glossy surface and sighs, "How could you do this to me, Vidcund?" he vents, staring at the wall, "You know, I expected this from Circe but not from you. I thought we were almost friends."

"Really?" Vidcund squeaks, unable to believe what he is hearing.

Loki turns to Vidcund and nods, barely able to look him in the face. "Yeah," Loki answers honestly, "But now we're nothing…and as of right now, I'm officially done with you both," he reveals, Vidcund's stomach sinking at this news, "The competition on Saturday will mark the end of our friendship for good. I'll see you then, but not a moment before." Loki stands up from his seat and exits the room, leaving Vidcund in misery.

Vidcund sighs, wondering how a few words from someone who used to be his sworn enemy can make him feel so hopeless.

…

Across campus, Circe is standing in front of her apartment mailbox shuffling through two weeks worth of mail. She sighs as she tosses yet another piece of junk mail into the nearby stone trashcan, leaving a lone letter addressed to her in her hands. Circe flips the tan standard-sized envelope over, the return address reading 'X. Salamis' in cursive on the flap. Circe looks up suddenly, the taste of copper filling her mouth as she scans the area, for once hoping for the presence of another sim. Realizing she is unfortunately stuck in solitude, Circe grips the sides of the letter, wondering what she should do and wishing she had the answer.


	20. Chapter 19: Final Round

**Author's Note:** We've officially reached the end of _Complications_ , and what better day to release this final chapter than my birthday? I started this story five months ago as a fun side project for the summer, and I can honestly say that I enjoyed writing every chapter of it. Special thanks to to-fu who is a huge supporter of this story. I enjoyed reading your comments week after week, and I really appreciate your feedback!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and/or followed this fanfiction. I had a lot of fun writing it. This story actually takes place before _Twisted_ and concludes years before the first chapter of that fic takes place, so it was quite challenging to write a definitive ending for this fanfiction, but I tried my best. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think! :D

* * *

 **Complications**

 _Chapter Nineteen – Final Round_

"This is it. Everything we've been working towards has come down to this moment," Pascal declares, turning to the four members of Sim State's physics team as they stand backstage early Saturday morning waiting for the tournament to commence. Pascal smiles as he stares down at his students, three of which appear to be too preoccupied with their own issues to pay attention, "I'm so proud of each and every one of you. These last few months you've proved that you belong on this team and made both me and Sim State University very proud…" he continues, starting to pace in front of the group. Pascal passes by Loki, who is staring intensely at the wall, Circe, who is nervously playing with her hands, and Vidcund, who looks as if he is about to burst into tears at any moment, "So let's go out there and win this tournament!"

"Yeah, go team!" Craig cheers just as enthusiastically. His teammates don't move a muscle.

"Hurrah," Loki sarcastically states before wandering to the other side of the stage. Circe slowly follows him.

Pascal grabs his middle brother by the shoulder, "Geez Vid, you could at least try to show some enthusiasm!"

"Sorry," Vidcund sighs, his eyes glued to the floor, "I'm still really down about the whole Loki situation," he confesses, fiddling his hands, "What if this is it for us?"

"Then consider yourself lucky," Pascal says, pulling an orange out of his pocket and eating a slice, "It's best to cut people off before they wreck your life."

Vidcund scrunches his forehead, "Where did you get that orange?"

"Loki's mom," Pascal replies, consuming another wedge, "Why are you so upset about ruining your relationship with Loki anyway? It's not like you're dating the guy."

"True," Vidcund replies, "but it's probably not a good idea to have a bad relationship with one of the few future scientists in Strangetown, especially if said scientist turns out to be an evil genius."

Pascal nods as the brothers stand side by side backstage. Vidcund shivers as he eyes the four members of Academia Le Touré's physics team on the stage in front of them. "Oh man, I'm so nervous. I heard ALT's team is filled with merit scholars."

"Come on, Vid, that's probably just a crazy rumor," Pascal claims, waving it off, "Just like that one about Dad having alien twins and ditching them before he met Mom."

Across the stage, Loki is staring out at the competition with his arms crossed, his determined expression unchanged since he arrived at the main building that morning. Circe walks up to Loki and lightly nudges him in the side. "I need to talk to you," she whispers pleadingly.

"That's funny, what part of 'I never want to talk to you or your little boy toy again' did you not understand?" Loki responds coldly.

"Loki, please, this is code red," Circe states, staring into his eyes as she death-grips his arm, "And you're only person tough enough to handle it."

Loki turns to the side and eyes Circe intensely, unable to believe that she has just downplayed her abilities. Loki's expression softens, "Circe-"

"So…this is the famous Circe Salamis," Damion, the leader of ALT, chimes as he strolls over to the pair backstage, his crones arriving mere seconds later. He stops in front of Circe and looks the distressed student over; she lets go of Loki's arm. "The girl who's as tough as nails?" Damion smirks, turning to Loki.

"Yes," Loki answers firmly, "And Circe, these are the idiots I was telling you about with the matching names and no sense of individuality," he says, doing his best to act friendly towards his ex-girlfriend.

Circe nods, eyeing the matching attire and stances of the four opposing team members. "I see," she states.

"So, Loki, are you ready to lose?" Damion mocks, "You and your lackluster team don't have a chance against us. You peaked in high school, Circe's got boobs, Vidcund's a walking disaster, and who the hell even knows who Craig is? Face the facts, Loki, your team is destined to lose and lose _big_."

Loki softly nods. Anger is bubbling inside of him, but the fight is not there. "Okay, Damion, if you say so," he mutters, watching as the ALT team laughs and walks off.

"Loki, what is wrong with you?" Circe speaks up, "Those losers just insulted you to your face, and you didn't even put up a fight!"

Loki sighs and stares down at his teammate. "Face it, kid. You broke me," he states. Loki brings his hand up to face, doing his best to hide the tears that are streaming down his cheeks as he walks further backstage. He stops suddenly, coming face-to-face with his physics professor.

Professor Irma clears his throat. "Mr. Beaker," he nods.

"Professor Irma," Loki acknowledges, pulling his hand down and staring into the eyes of his nemesis. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked to see you here," he sniffs. Professor Irma steps back, remarkably feeling compassion towards his student, "I bet you're surprised that we made it this far."

"Actually, I'm not surprised at all," Professor Irma responds, Loki instantly looking up at this comment, "You see, Mr. Beaker, I knew the second you walked into my class that you were going to take us to the finals."

Loki tilts his forehead and narrows his eyes at him, "You're just saying that cause of my mom."

"Maybe…or maybe not," Professor Irma chimes, "But only a fool would say that you don't have a knack for physics. I know it, your teammates know it, even your competitors know it," Professor Irma tells him, "So why are you downplaying your abilities?" he wonders, turning towards the audience. Professor Irma points to the crowd, "You see those other teams out there?" he asks, gesturing at the physics teams from all across the Simverse situated in the center of the auditorium. Loki nods, stunned to see both the La Fiesta Tech and Aurora Skies teams among the crowd, "They're not here to cheer for your competitor. This place isn't packed because everyone thinks the ten-time winner is going to win again. They're here because they know Sim State is about to make history once more."

"I'll admit that I doubted your capabilities as a leader," Professor Irma continues, turning away from the audience, "But you have proven yourself worthy of the position time and time again. You're a natural-born leader, Loki. You expect great things from your teammates and they have excelled, in part, because of you."

Loki scrunches his forehead, unable to believe all the positivity that is exuberantly shining off his professor. "I don't get it. Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

Professor Irma cracks a smile and shakes his head, "Oh, Mr. Beaker. It's only natural to hate what you don't understand. When I first met you, I'll admit that I saw you as two-dimensional, but this tournament has humanized you to me," he reveals, moving towards the side of the stage. Professor Irma stops at the staircase and glances over his shoulder, "And on Monday, when you guys come in with the trophy, I can say I told you so," he smirks, before walking off the stage and into the shadows.

Loki stands in silence, reeling over his professor's words.

…

"Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the final round of the Fifty-third Annual Simverse Winter Physics Bowl!" Chairman Ryan Brown announces from his wooden podium on center stage, "After three months of hard work and dedication, it all comes down to this. Today, Academia Le Touré and Sim State University will battle against each other for the coveted physics trophy!" he proclaims, gesturing to the lavishly-decorated, three-foot-tall trophy that is situated in front of the podium, "This is going to be a one-hundred-question tournament. Whoever answers the most questions correctly will be crowned champion. Now, let's once again introduce the two physics teams that will be competing for the title," Chairman Brown says, turning to the right side of the stage, "Presenting the returning champions…Academia Le Touré, led by Damion Wright."

On the opposite end of the stage, Loki and his teammates are standing next to the curtain, looking scared out of their minds. Loki watches as Damion and the rest of the Academia Le Touré Physics Team race onto the stage and wave to the crowd, most of the applause coming from the right side of the auditorium.

"Academia Le Toure's journey began a few months ago, when they defeated Riverblossom Hills Institute and Desiderata Valley University by a combined total of 517-41. When asked what made their team so successful, teammates Jamian Peters and Adrian Woods both said it was themselves," Chairman Brown reveals as the cheers quickly die down around him.

The chairman adjusts his microphone and turns to the left side of the stage. "Presenting the challengers for last year's returning champions…Sim State University, led by Loki Beaker."

Loki turns to his teammates and nods, before stepping out onto the stage. Upon hearing his name, the auditorium erupts into applause. The cheers are so loud, Loki's ears are ringing. Loki steps forward, feeling the most nervous he's ever felt in his life as he leads his teammates to their designated table. Loki looks to the audience and waves to his mother in the front row.

"Sim State University's journey began a mere two months ago, when they defeated La Fiesta Technical University by a score of 307-3, the largest winning margin in school history," Chairman Brown adds, "They then defeated Aurora Skies Academy in a winner-take-all tiebreaker round, where teammate Vidcund Curious solved the equation in record time," Chairman Brown recaps, "When asked what made this team so successful, all three of the members said it was the perseverance and drive of their fearless leader, Loki."

Loki turns to the side and locks eyes with his teammates, visibly touched by this news. He looks to Vidcund and then to Circe, they both nod. Loki looks up at the Chairman Brown, trying his best to suppress all cutesy emotions, never feeling more determined to wipe the floor with his competition.

"Alright, without further ado," Chairman Brown announces once the crowd has died down, "let the final round of the Fifth-third Annual Simverse Winter Physics Bowl begin!"

…

One hour and thirty minutes later, Loki and the rest of his team are in the middle of the most intense physics competition of their lives. Neck-in-neck for most of the competition, Loki can't help but notice some of the obscenities that Academia Le Touré's team is mouthing to Circe across the stage every time he correctly answers a question. Halfway through the next question, Loki attempts to slip Circe his answer. She briefly stares down at the sheet of paper and folds it over, flashing him a glare.

"What are you doing?!" she hisses.

"I'm not going to let them treat you like that!" Loki whisper-shouts as the tournament continues around them.

"And I'm not going to let you win this through me!" Circe hisses back as Craig buzzes in and answers the question correctly behind them. Circe sighs and places her hand over Loki's, "Look, I know I'm never going to be as good at physics as you are, but don't hide your intelligence to spare my feelings, because you and I both know that I don't have any."

"Circe-"

"Loki," Circe states firmly, "the world is filled with idiots. Please don't be one of them," she smirks, nudging him playfully in the side.

Loki nods, Circe's veracity reminding him why he liked her so much in the first place, "Okay."

…

"And now, as an incredibly-fitting ending to this great sport-" Chairman Brown announces thirty minutes later.

"This is a sport?" Pascal mutters to Lazlo, who is holding Stinky dressed up in a teal bow tie as they watch the competition from the left side of the stage.

"Whoever answers this final question correctly in the shortest amount of time will win this year's championship," Chairman Brown says as he adjusts the note cards in his hands, "So…here we go," he states as the final question appears on the screen behind him.

Vidcund squints his eyes at the monstrous clutter of numbers that appeared on the wall behind them. "Good God," he mutters as Academia Le Touré's team starts frantically working on the equation on the other side of the room.

At their table, Loki stands in silence, a strange calm washing over him as he stares up at a variation of very equation that he solved on the blackboard on his first day of class. Loki turns to the audience, eyeing his mother before turning to his teammates, who are all tirelessly working on the problem. He taps the buzzer in front of him.

"Yes, Sim State?" Chairman Brown states, Professor Irma and Pascal holding their breaths backstage as they await Loki's answer.

"The answer is 5,680 times ten to the sixteenth candela," Loki answers into the microphone.

"That is correct!" Chairman Brown exclaims, holding his hands up in the air as the room immediately erupts into a deafening applause, "Sim State University has just won the Fifty-third Annual Simverse Winter Physics Bowl!"

Around him, all of Sim State's supporters start cheering as Vidcund and Craig pat Loki on the back, then rush out to grab the trophy. Loki stands in silence, staring straight ahead, showing no emotion towards this glory. He turns slightly to the left, making eye contact with Circe, who hasn't left his side since the competition began. She gives him a small congratulatory nod.

"Congratulations, Loki," Damion says, the entire Academia Le Touré Physics Team walking over to congratulate the victor's onstage. "That final solve was impressive."

"Yes, it was," Loki agrees, stepping out from behind the table, "And you want to know who taught me that equation? My mother," he reveals, staring down at them, "In fact, she taught me tons of scientific equations. She's actually the reason why I went into science in the first place," he says as Circe gives a small smile behind him. Nearby, Gundrun is tearing up from the side of the stage. "You know, maybe if you spent more time studying and less time being misogynistic, you wouldn't have gotten second place," he states, smiling smugly.

Damion clenches his fists, his face fuming, "Oh that's it, Beaker!" he growls as Vidcund and Craig walk over to their team. Damion swings his arm back and hurls his fist forward towards Loki. Vidcund steps in front of Loki, Damion's fist striking him in the stomach instead. The Curious brother falls to the floor.

"Vidcund," Loki awes, crouching down next to his teammate, unable to believe what just happened, "You took a punch for me."

"Believe me, after this week, it was the least I could do for you," Vidcund cowers, holding onto his aching stomach, "Just let me stay on the floor for a moment," he breathes heavily and throws his head back in a groan, "Oh man, my gut. For a nerd, that guy can punch."

Loki stands up in place and glares at Damion as he steps in front of Vidcund. "Hey, dingus. Don't punch my friend!"

"Alright," Damion smirks, "I'll just clobber _you_ instead-"

"Hey Damion," Circe calls out from behind, "Have you ever been knocked out by a girl before?" she wonders, throwing her fist forward and knocking the leader out in one quick motion. She stares down at Damion's meager, passed-out body and shakes her head in pity, "And that's why everyone's scared of me," she states.

Loki nods, "That's the main reason, yes," he adds in point.

Circe laughs. "I love you, money," she coos, pulling Loki into a hug.

"Money?" he squeaks, moving away from her slightly.

Circe sweat drops, "I mean Loki," she corrects, wrapping her arms around him. Loki shrugs and accepts the hug.

Backstage, Pascal is nervously eyeing Jim, who is standing near the center of the stage talking to Chairman Ryan Brown. He sighs as he stares out at his crush.

"Come on, Pascal, just tell Jim that you like him," Vidcund states, limping over to his older brother, "What could go wrong?"

"Maybe you're right," Pascal says as locks eyes with Jim. The townie gives him a small wave, "It's now or never," he declares, holding his hand up, "Hey Jim!"

The pair walk towards each other, Pascal feeling more confident with each step he takes. Pascal is about to reach Jim, when he trips over his shoelace and falls over, knocking into Jim and causing the young man to fling off the stage.

Fifteen minutes later, Pascal and Vidcund are sitting at the edge of the auditorium watching as two hospital workers take Jim away in a stretcher. "Cheer up, Pascal, anyone could've broken Jim's nose…and leg…and torso," Vidcund says, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Nope. Just you," Loki chimes, walking by the brothers.

Vidcund sighs and cocks his head at his leader, grateful that their harmless banter has returned, "Thanks Loki."

Loki nods and stops in place, suddenly having a hard time turning away from his teammate. "No problem," he states genuinely.

…

That night, after a day filled with celebrating the semester's biggest accomplishment, Circe and Loki are sitting on Circe's front porch alone, surprisingly in friendly company. The pair has spent the last twenty minutes contemplating about life and discussing the physics tournament, enjoying being on good terms with each other once more.

"Thank you, Loki," Circe says suddenly, still glowing from the final round.

"Hey, I should be thanking you," Loki replies, staring out at the starless sky, "that punch was pretty badass."

Circe nods, "Yeah, I thought you'd like it," she says before welcoming a moment of peaceful silence. Circe sighs as her heart sinks in her chest, the weight of her next statement too heavy for her to bear alone. "I got a letter from my dad yesterday."

"You did?" Loki replies. Circe nods, staring out into the distance. "Did you open it?"

Circe shakes her head, praying she can stay strong in this moment. "I don't really care what he has to say," she says, wondering if she even believes these words herself. "You know, I don't want you to treat me any different just because I have daddy issues," she tells him, her eyes shining as she stares at her once-boyfriend, "Loki, do you really want to be with me?"

Loki leans back a bit. After everything that happened that day, he's not surprised he doesn't have to think much about the question. "I do," he states sincerely.

Circe nods, blushing profusely as she gazes back at him. "Well, alright then," she beams before leaning forward and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

Loki sighs lovingly as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend, holding her in a tight embrace. "I love you, Vidcund," he whispers.

"What?" Circe speaks suddenly.

"I mean Ceres- _Circe_ ," Loki quickly corrects, pulling her into a hug once again as his mind shifts to back to his blonde rival, _"Damn it!"_


End file.
